Kat Cullen
by The Finale Riot
Summary: When Katrinas parents die in a car crash, she thought it couldnt get worse, then she got caught in the web of mytheological creatures. What happens if this web is the best thing to ever happen to her? Seth and OC, please read and reveiw. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- adoption

Edwards POV

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Rosalie complained as we walked up the orphanage steps.

_That girl truly has no heart. And as that's coming from a vampire that's truly an insult._

"It's what Esme wants." Carlisle replied giving Esme's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So let me get this straight, you plan to adopt a human. Right?" Rosalie started. We nodded. "how do you plan on explaining the time we spend away from school, when its sunny and the time we go away to hunt?"

_She has a fair point. Unfortunately._

No-one answered her, mainly because we had no reasonable answer. Carlisle had knocked on the door now and we where waiting for someone to answer. We must have looked like a rather scary group, all ten of us stood outside an orphanage in the middle of London. Carlisle and Esme stood hand in hand at the front of our massive group, Alice was behind them bobbing excitedly up and down while Jasper tried to restrain her with waves of calm every few minutes, then Bella and I my arm was wrapped around her waist as she glanced around the building taking in the windows, behind us Rosalie was complaining quietly to Emmett, the only one who would actually listen to her. Jake and Nessie where right at the back another thing for Rosalie to complain about.

The door opened quietly to reveal a lady with graying hair and friendly blue eyes, she was dressed all in black and I could tell by Jaspers reaction that she was sad.

"Ah you must be the Cullen's." She croaked opening the door fully and gesturing for us to follow.

Esme smiled widely and skipped up the steps at a bit more than a human pace. We followed after her into a dark hallway.

_The kids loose there parents then get shoved into this depressing place. _Carlisle thought looking around making me chortle.

We where led into a large office like room with the same dark wooden walls, floor and ceiling. There was a portrait on the wall of a middle aged women with red hair and bright green eyes, the lady caught me looking at the picture and smiled sadly.

"That's the orphanages creator, Sophie Daniels, she died two weeks ago in a car accident with her husband, leaving there daughter here." She explained dabbing at her now watering eyes. "Great lady." She added taking a seat behind the desk and going through some papers. "Now I gather you are here to adopt?"

_No we're here to buy a cake. _Rosalie thought stubbornly. I growled quietly so that the lady couldn't here but everyone else in the room could.

"I'm the new owner, Mrs. Francis. Is there any particular age group you are after?" she asked. "That sounds awful doesn't it?"

"Its fine, no particular age group no, though we don't want them to be completely reliant on us." Carlisle smiled.

"Well Kat's a very nice girl, though she has withdrawn since her parent death." she suggested.

_How does she know what she was like before there death? _I thought confused. I found myself frowning and tried to relax but not quickly enough somehow.

"Oh, she's Sophie's daughter, she's just turned fifteen actually." _Two weeks ago. _She added in her head. Then she dug into one of the draws beside her, pulling out a thin folder and opening it onto the front page, she span it around to show the picture to Esme and Carlisle. It revealed a girl with pale skin and red hair which shone golden in some lights, she had bright green eyes which where full of laughter and for some reason reminded me of Alice. "This was taken a few days before her parent's death. We would love her to go to a good home, she really did help the younger children settle in." she explained while Carlisle flicked through the information given about her.

"Any health problems we should know about." He muttered passing it on to Esme.

"None that we know of. If you would like to meet her I suggest you hang around but don't feel obliged to do so." She smiled. I was busy reading over Esme's shoulder but the sound of running feat interrupted me. I heard the front door open and the sound slowed to a fast walking pace, I could hear there music playing.

Jasper's POV

I didn't know who was coming down the hallway but whoever it was was absurdly sad, though that feeling seemed to be hidden behind a mask of calm and uncaring, easily shattered. They where now entering human hearing range so I turned to look out the door, just in time to see a girl with straight orange hair pinned into a pony tail and pale skin walk past the door, she was in a school uniform consisting of a white blouse, black tie, a black skirt which ended just above her knees and black shoes. A black shoulder bag was on one shoulder being held by a long fingered pale hand with black nails. She walked swiftly away leaving me staring after her for a moment. Anyone I could think of would have broken down in to tears being that sad, even the toughest man. I turned to look at the front desk again.

"That was her then. Do you want to meet her?" Mrs. Francis asked, looking around all of us, her eyes resting on Alice who was still bouncing on the balls of her feet after I gave up on calming her when we came in.

"Yes please." Esme smiled looking around at all of us.

"I'll just go and get her for you." She smiled standing up and leaving, as soon as she was out of earshot, Edward turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just really, really sad, I'm surprised she isn't crying, but she's like hidden it behind like a mask of calm or something. That mask will brake and we're gonna have like a full bore brake down on our hands." I shrugged sadly.

"Oh come on can't be that bad." Emmett smiled.

"Seriously man it is." I confirmed.

"Just another not to adopt her." Rosalie smiled folding her arms across her chest.

Carlisle POV

"Rose give her a chance, you might like her." I advised facing her, she watched me for a moment, then huffed.

"fine." She moaned as we heard footsteps coming back down the stairs this time two sets. We waited a few more seconds until the new owner returned followed by Kat, she had gotten changed and was now dressed in a tye-dye style gray singlet top and black shorts, her eyes where lined with mascara making them appear larger and darker than they actually where.

"Katrina, these are the Cullen's." The new owner introduced quietly giving her a gentle push into the room.

"Hello." She whispered glancing at all of us.

She was small about the same height as Alice, her shoulders where slightly hunched I guessed out of nerves as she was blushing slightly which deepened when she saw Rosalie who still had her arms folded.

Esme smiled excitedly and gestured to the remaining seat beside her. Kat moved nervously past Jakes massive form then past Emmett until she reached the seat.

"I'll leave you alone." Mrs. Francis smiled backing out the room.

"thanks." I smiled after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- introduction

Carlisle's POV

"So Katrina?" Edward started with apparently no idea what he was going to say next.

"Please call me Kat." She whispered with a nervous smile.

"Okay Kat then." He tried again then ran out of things to say.

"Well I'm Esme." Esme started pointing at herself. "This is Carlisle." I smiled and nodded. "Edward, Belle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie." She explained pointing to each of our rather large family.

Kat smiled and gave them all a small wave. "hi." She whispered looking down at her lap.

_What do you think? _I thought giving Edward a meaningful look. He smiled and nodded.

"So Kat tell us about yourself?" I suggested turning back to her.

She shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"hobbies-" I started.

"Favorite food-" Esme interrupted.

_Of course she'd want to know that._

"Favorite animal-" Nessie smiled from the back.

_She just wants someone in the family that loves wolves, for jakes sake._

"Um." Kat started with a smile. "Track, spaghetti and wolf." She shrugged.

_Is Nessie happy now? _I thought watching Edward out the corner of my eye. He nodded with a wide smile. _Thought so._

"By track you mean…" jasper started.

"running." She nodded.

"Bet you couldn't beat me." Emmett laughed from the corner.

"I do not doubt that for a second." Kat shrugged.

"What? Not even going to put it to the test?" Emmett said shocked.

"I do not plan to embarrass myself when it can be avoided." She replied with a sweet smile. We carried on talking for awhile, I think Esme was pretty much decided she'd love to have Kat. After half an hour she excused herself.

"Sorry but I have exams tomorrow, so if you don't mind I better go study." She smiled standing up and heading back towards the door.

"Not at all, thank you." I smiled, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled weakly and exited the room.

"So what do you think?" I asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"yeah." Belle smiled instantly

"yep." Edward agreed

"Yes please please please." Alice begged

"Anyone who likes wolves." Nessie pointed out

"I'd say." Jake smiled

"Please Carlisle please." Esme sighed

"I see no problem, though I want a race." Emmett smiled

"Why not?" Jasper shrugged

"Why?" Rosalie interrupted. We all stopped to look at her. "Okay she seems nice, bad taste in animals, but she's nothing special." She shrugged.

"You're the only one that doesn't like her." Esme pointed out stubbornly.

"You want her because then you can cook for her." Rose argued. "Why can't we just invite the mutts round for tea?"

We all stared at her did she know what she had just suggested. "Did you just say you prefer the pack to Kat?" Jake spluttered.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "What am I saying?" she said loudly pushing her hand to her forehead. "Get the girl before I say anything else that will deem me as insane." She sighed.

I smiled as Esme jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, I patted her back gently and kissed her neck before the door opened and Mrs. Francis re-entered the room.

Esme stood up quickly smiling widely. "Yes, yes, yes a million times." She said excitedly clapping her hands together.

I found myself laughing at her enthusiasm. Which was terrifying Mrs. Francis.

"Okay then, when would you like to take her?" she smiled taking a step away from Esme and walking into Edward. "Oh, sorry dear." She apologized patting his shoulder.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Now." Esme smiled, still jumping up and down slightly.

"Sorry but the least time we can do is a week." She shrugged sadly, or maybe it was terror.

Esme's bouncing stopped and she looked sad for a moment. "Okay, a week then." She shrugged, chewing her lip.

"That's great, do you want me to tell her or do you?" Mrs. Francis asked quietly.

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her." Alice smiled looking around the rest of us as if daring us to argue.

"Okay." Nessie whispered with a fake gulp.

Alice's POV.

_Yes! _I love being the barer of good news; I was bouncing again though I could feel Jasper's hands on my shoulders trying to restrain me.

"Okay straight up the stairs on the left." Frankie smiled pointing up the corridor. I jumped one more time and started skipping down the hall.

"That's how happy Kat used to be." The boss said sadly as I left. I was up the stairs in no time and was knocking on the door.

"Kat? Can I come in, its Alice."

"um-hm." Came her quiet reply, I opened the door and skipped inside closing it behind me. She was lying on the floor, three separate books spread in front of her then a forth which she was writing in. I looked around the room unlike the bottom floor it had no wooden walls or floor, it had a thick gray carpet and white walls, a large window opened onto the small garden behind the house framed by black curtains with a funky black light a small gray wardrobe was propped in one corner opposite the bed, other than that the room was bare.

"You're gonna have a much bigger wardrobe than that." I muttered mainly to myself though she heard.

"What do you mean?" she frowned rolling onto her back.

"We're adopting you silly." I exclaimed laying down next to her. She looked confused for a second. "What you didn't think we'd just talk to you then change our mind? Did you?" I frowned

She shrugged. Looking around the pokey little room.

_How could Jazz say that she was sad? Distant yes but was she really sad?_ I watched her for a minute.

_**It was dark, the room was in darkness there was silence in the rest of the house, the others slept on unaware of there friends tears. She lay on her bed curled into a ball, her red hair hung around her as her chest heaved with silent tears. "Mum." She choked moving onto her front and burying her face in the pillows.**_

My smile faltered when I refocused on her, maybe Jazz was right, before I knew what I was doing I was wrapping my arms around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

"What the? - what are you doing?" she complained pushing against me weakly.

"I'm your new sister, I'm allowed to give you a hug." I shrugged. "We all know what its like. You've always got us." I confirmed. "Every single one of us, other than Jake." I shifted her back and looked her in the eye. "We've all been here." I gestured around the room. Not exactly true but that had always been our story.

"thanks." She smiled sadly. I returned her smile kissing her check before standing up and dancing back out the room.

I jumped the last three steps and jumped into Jaspers arms. Right then I was so grateful that I had him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Kat being a runner might not have anything to do with the story, I mean she's living with the Cullen's, that's like a snail compared to them. Tell me if you think it should or should not play a part in this.  
And thank you to ZiGzAgGeRiLuvhIm for your reveiws

Chapter 3- A slow week.

Esme's POV

This week is incredible slow especially as for once in the history of, well ever England had been actually sunny for the last three days. _Four more days _I thought as we sat in the suite. Emmett was channel surfing from his slouched position in the coach; Rosalie had her head in his lap and was whispering quietly to him. Alice and Jasper where sat on the bed talking to Edward while Belle stood next to him with no interest in the conversation. Nessie and Jake where the only ones able to go out and where therefore somewhere in the city.

"Esme calm down." Carlisle muttered patting my back.

I stopped tapping my leg suddenly breathing out a lung full of air. "Sorry love." I sighed turning round to see him, he smiled. "Are we going to see her tonight?" I asked suddenly.

He shrugged calmly. "If you want to."

"Of course I want to!" I squeaked.

"I'm coming to!" Alice smiled turning to face us.

"Me to." Belle informed us and I knew instantly that Edward and Jasper would follow.

"Rosalie?" I called.

"No." she replied defiantly.

"Okay then. When can we leave?" I sighed glancing through the gap in the curtains.

"The sun will be fully set in 23 minutes so we can start going down stairs in 22 minutes. If we take the stairs." Alice told us, excitedly. "I can't wait to take her shopping!" she added clapping her hands.

Rosalie sat up suddenly frowning at Alice. "She likes shopping?"

"Not particularly." She shrugged. "I'm stronger though."

"You're going to kidnap her?" Belle laughed, probably thinking of the amount of times she had been kidnapped by our little pixie.

"Yes and your going to help." Alice informed her with an evil grin.

"You saw me… Helping you… Kidnap… Our new sister." She spluttered.

"No, that was a threat, help me or die." She snarled before laughing loudly. "15 more minutes!" she added.

My foot started tapping again as I waited for the time to go by, unfortunately it seemed to be going much slower than usual. After 10 minutes Jacob and Nessie arrived. Nessie had a few bags slung onto each arm, which momentarily distracted Alice. After she'd finished looking through all of the bags and given them the thumbs up she sat back down.

"We're going to see Kat in a few minutes do you want to come?" she asked happily.

"What d'ya think Jake?" Nessie smiled.

"Please go!" Rosalie begged. "You're already stinking out the place and I'm staying here!"

"Let's go." Jake smiled.

"We can start down the stairs in 3, 2, and 1. Now." Alice informed us and I stood bolt up right and started towards the stairs, closely followed by the others.

"Well have fun." Emmett yelled after us.

"Plan to." Alice replied, she took Belle in one hand and Nessie in the other and started skipping down the hallway.

Edwards POV

"Oh, Jake before I forget, SMILE." I commanded, he looked confused. "I'll explain this slowly. You're a seven foot muscle man. On Monday you terrified her, but as much as it pains me to admit, people find it much easier to talk to you when you smile."

His face broke into a goofy grin.

"Or laugh at you." I chuckled.

"Okey-dokey. I'll try my hardest to smile." He chuckled.

We where half way down the stairs now though Belle, Alice and Nessie where probably near the bottom.

"What's Blonde's problem?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I shrugged though I knew the answer, she was jealous for one thing, she longed to be human again, to die. I couldn't say that not to Jake. Instead I muttered. "Same as with Belle, she thinks that Kats going to reveal us to the world or something, I'm not sure how that works." Then to change the subject. "Have you been in touch with the pack?"

"Yeah, there bored as hell though." He smirked. "When are you going to go hunt?"

I shrugged. "Probably tonight though there's not much picking in the city."

You have a choice of, pigeon, rat or someone's pet dog. I couldn't wait to go home.

"As long as you don't find a human I'm fine with whatever you drink." He shrugged.

"Oh but there was a delicious girl in the suite next door to us." I muttered sincerely.

He growled playfully back pushing me against the wall. We where down in the lobby by now, Alice, Belle and Nessie where waiting by the door, not in the slightest bit patiently all three of them where bouncing on the balls of there feet and gesturing for us to hurry up. I sighed and jogged over to them mainly for Belle, who jumped into my arms as soon as I got to her. Esme arrived next obviously anxious to get going followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Jake.

"Okay let's go then." Carlisle smiled taking Esme's hand and leading us towards the door.

We called on one of those English taxi's you know the black ones. We would have been fine to walk but we might have looked a bit odd.

In about 15 more minutes we where arriving outside. I climbed out and paid while the girls skipped up the steps and Jazz, Jake and Carlisle walked more calmly after them.

"Thanks." I muttered before following after them.

"A tip would be nice." The cabby grumbled but I wasn't supposed to hear so instead I smiled to myself and shook my head.

Jasper's POV

"Here to see Kat?" one of the other orphans asked, he had blonde hair and hazel eyes of about 15 years.

I stared at him in disbelief, he was sad to see her go; at the mention of Kat he had felt love, not strong luckily just a school boy crush but he was really going to miss her. I wondered if she knew that.

"Um yeah." I mumbled still staring at him. "Is she here?"

He shrugged sadly. "Where else is there to go?" then sighed. "I'll go and get her." And walked up the stairs. I stared after him for a second before turning to Alice and trying to calm her, it worked for a while but as soon as I focused my attention else where, she became exited.

I groaned inwardly and wrapped my arms around her waist deciding to give up.

"Give up while you're alive, ay Jazz?" Edward chuckled, holding Belle's shoulders at the same time.

"Yep, pretty much." I sighed.

"Kat, your… new family is down stairs." I heard the boy mutter after he knocked on the door.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Tom." She muttered back. There was the sound of rustling paper before footsteps.

Alice's excitement grew as the footsteps entered the stair well. As soon as Kat stepped onto the ground floor, she ran out of my arms and jumped at her.

"Ow." Kat muttered quietly, but she didn't push Alice away, instead she wrapped her arms around Alice hesitantly. "Hello." She added, a shiver running down her spine and goose bumps erupt down her uncovered arms.

Still Alice didn't let go, after about a minute I stepped forward and untangled her arms from Kats neck.

"Thanks." She muttered rubbing the back of her neck. She only had time to do so for a second before another set of arms where around her, this time belonging to Esme. I chucked at the flash of surprise that she felt for a second before giving Esme a returning hug. Esme actually untangled herself, after a few seconds and no-one else attacked her at that particular moment. Belle smiled sweetly and Nessie gave her a small wave.

_She really is cutely shy. _I informed Edward who chuckled quietly and gave me a small nod.

"So Kat how are the exams going?" Jake smiled causing her head to snap up just to see his face. She looked scared for a moment but then she realized Jake was smiling and she calmed herself quickly.

"Done actually, finished them today." She shrugged happily.

"How do you think they went?" Carlisle pried.

She pulled a face biting her lip. "Don't want to know."

"You'll be fine." Alice said confidently.

"If you say so." Kat mumbled, while I patted her shoulder, smiling.

"So when do you finish school?" Nessie sighed leaning into Jake.

"Tomorrow's a half day where we do zilch, then the school years over." She sighed happily.

"I am so going to ambush you after school." Jacob laughed earning a glare from Edward. "What? I'm not going to hurt her I'd be to scared of my immediate death if I so much as laid one finger on her!" he shrugged.

"Good." Edward snarled through his teeth. He was really touchy for some reason and instinctively I sent a wave of calm over him.

A chuckle from besides me, snapped me out of my ponderings, Kat was watching with interest between Edward and Jacob who where still staring at each other, Jacob relaxed, Edward his fists clenched. I sent another soothing wave at him until he turned away from Jake.

"Sorry." He muttered truthfully. "Anyway, how have you been this week?" he added turning back to Kat.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Same old really. Trying to stay out of Kim's way. Uh here she comes now." And ducked behind me.

A strict looking woman with graying hair and piggy eyes walked down the hall towards the kitchens, two small kids ran out from one of the rooms laughing and playing some form of game.

"No running in the halls or you'll be cleaning out the toilets for the next to months!" she yelled after them before disappearing. I stared after her for a second in amazement, the kids where only 5 or 6.

_Why did her mum hire her?_ I thought stunned.

"Evil little wench." Alice commented with a shake of her head and turned back to Kat who had now appeared on my other side and was stood between me and Esme. "Anyway can I meet some of your friends?" Alice added.

"Um, I haven't really been in touch with them lately and I'm not sure if they're still my friends." She mumbled looking down at the ground and shuffling her feat.

_She stopped talking to them when her parents died? _Edward nodded. _Do they know?_ Shake of the head. I raised my eyebrows for a millisecond, before relaxing.

We stayed and talked for few more minutes before leaving her to have a shower, go to bed, human stuff you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Plane journey.

Kat's POV

Some of the kids here have been to over twenty interviews but haven't been adopted, then on the first interview I go on I get adopted! Sort of feel bad for the others but in other ways… no I don't. The weeks nearly over and it's Sunday night, 11:30pm to be precise, and I'm stuck in my room packing, I dug into my wardrobe and pulled out a yellow top with red glittery writing down the front reading 'live, love, die.' My mum had given it to me on the day or her death, my birthday. I held it to my face and breathed in her scent on it, my eyes threatened to leak but I wouldn't let them, not now. I folded it up neatly and placed it gently in my bag. On top of all the black and grays it really stood out. I was pretty much done packing all that was left was the trinket box and my pajamas which I'm wearing. I put in the little box in between some clothes to keep it from braking. I closed the bag quietly and shifted it to the corner of my room, before climbing great fully into bed; I didn't hold back the tears any longer, letting them fall onto the pillow and into my hair. I hate crying around other people, it always makes them uncomftorble especially when you don't know them. I was choking on my own tears at this point and decided to sit up, leaning my back against the wall and staring blankly at the wardrobe which was left ajar.

I was really going to miss this place though it nearly caused us to go bankrupt when my mum started it; she put so much work into it and pulled me in to helping as well. I remembered sitting in the large living room reading to the littler ones, what was the stories? Farmer Duck and Each Peach Pair Plum. That was it every few nights they never got tired of it. Then going into there rooms later and giving them a shoulder to cry on, believe me my grades slipped because of it, I never had time to study but oh well. I remember setting up the Christmas decorations with them and changing from Farmer Duck to The Night Before Christmas.

And now I was leaving, leaving the country and going to some small shit-hole in the god knows where. I was sat in the rec hall in one of the arm chairs, Lucie was curled on my lap her small arms around my neck, crying quietly. "Don't leave Kit-Kat!" She complained. "Who's going to read me stories? Who's going to tuck me into bed?" she moaned as I waited for Esme and Carlisle to pick me up. I stroked absentmindedly at her blonde hair, she looked up at me her blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry Lu-Lu." I sighed kissing the top of her head.

"I'll miss you." She cried squeezing my neck before standing and running away up the stairs.

I sat in silence for another minute looking around the dark room which I would never see again. "Are you ready to go Kat?" Jasper asked from the doorway, I hadn't even heard them come in.

"Oh yeah." I forced myself to smile, standing up and walking towards them. My bags where by the front door ready. Carlisle picked up my bags as I neared them and took them to the car outside.

I looked around once more and saw Lucie now sat in Toms lap at the top of the stairs, Lucie's head was buried in his chest as she sobbed, Tom smiled sadly and gave me a half hearted wave as I left, I smiled back at him and followed after Alice who had grabbed my wrist and was physically dragging me down the stone steps. I was pulled into the back seat between Alice and Jacob. Suddenly I felt incredible short, I always have been but sitting next to a seven foot giant really didn't help my confidence. We drove for nearly an hour all the while Alice was asking random questions, the type of thing that would creep out anyone else, but really that's what I used to do. We arrived at the airport in four different taxi's _man that must have cost a lot. _I thought bitterly, as I dragged my bag from the boot and onto one of those trolleys along with Nessie's and Edwards. We walked slowly through the airport in no rush and through into duty free. Where Alice promptly dragged me through all the clothes shops and jewelry and make up and then back through the clothes. _Really cold hands! _Was all I could think as my wrist went numb.

"This colour would really suit you." She informed me, holding a yellow top up to me.

"Uh, no." I argued pushing it back towards her, not trying to be bitchy but I'm not really into colour at the minute, black, grays and a small amount of white.

"Alice leave her be." Esme instructed.

Alice groaned quietly. "I will win this war." She murmured pointing at me threateningly. I smiled sweetly back at her.

'_Could all passengers on the 1pm flight to Seattle please make there way to the plain.' _Came that emotionless announcer's voice. We started to head towards the plain just then and handed in the tickets. It was a ten hour journey so this should be incredible boring.

Yep I was right this goes beyond boring, Jake and Nessie fell asleep 2 hours into the flight who where sat next to me so now I'm sat next to the window with no-one to talk to. _Why do plains have windows anyway? All there is to see is the inside of a cloud. Fun fun._

I've kinda taken to sarcasm at the moment, its not a good thing believe me.

Bella's POV

I hate flying not that I'm afraid of it but it's like turbulence, turbulence, turbulence then you get people throwing up in the toilets and quite frankly it smell like crap. So now I'm sitting here with my eyes closed and trying to keep my breathing to a bare minimum.

"I'm sorry Hun, but it looks really obvious that you're not breathing." Edward laughed.

"But it's disgusting." I complained half heartedly while forcing myself to breath.

"I know it is isn't it?" Rose agreed from my other side. "You know I think it's even worse than the mutt. Or maybe it's because there combined."

"I'd have thought you would have gotten used to odor wet dog." I commented with a laugh.

"Can you ever get used to the smell of wet dog?" she questioned with a smile and shrug.

The flight had now been going for nine hours and forty five minutes, Ness and Jake fell asleep in the first two hours but Kat took about four hours to do so, man she must be bored. She'd been out cold ever since though. I was watching her know as she shifted in her sleep.

We began to descend soon after that and soon we had touched down. Kat woke up just as the tires touched down or maybe she'd been awake for awhile just couldn't be bothered opening her eyes. She leant forward and took her mp3 out of the pocket of the seat in front, before standing up and following Carlisle and Esme off the plain. We met in front of the air port to discuss the seating arraignment.

"Kat and Nessie you can come with us. Jake are you going home? Okay see you soon, Alice and Jazz are you going with Edward and Bella? Thought so." Carlisle checked us all of before starting towards his car. _How come we never get to drive our daughter anywhere? _I thought bitterly.

The drive that should have taken at least two hours probably more took only an hour, we where at the back so when we arrived Carlisle was carrying Kat inside, having apparently fallen asleep in the first ten minutes of the drive. He carried her upstairs into her bedroom before coming back down. "Who wants to go hunt, I'm really sick of pigeon. Mountain lion sounds good." And running out the door. We all decided it was a good idea to go as Alice assured us that we would be home before Kat woke up.

"She's also going to scream when she sees her room." She added with a laugh.

"Good scream or bad scream." Esme asked nervously.

"Good scream, she loves it." Alice assured her.

I hadn't yet seen the room and really wanted to know what it looked like, apparently I was the only one who hadn't, trust me.

"Oh it's great. Green walls, pink ceiling and poker dots." Emmett teased. "With pink curtains."

"Ewe!" Rose interrupted. "No it's not, Bella don't listen to him. Its got a black feature wall with some Chinese symbol on it then the other walls are white, black really thick carpet white coach in one corner with grey cushion's and a iron bed with heaps of pillows on it. And obviously black curtains, she even has surround sound, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing, I didn't like the music she was listening to today. I like the room though." She added.

"Sounds nice." I agreed.

"You forgot about the funky light." Alice smiled dodging around a tree to talk to us. "It's black obviously and it's like circular but it's made up of I can't explain it. You'll see soon enough."

Nessie followed behind us just for fun, she loved watching us hunt.

"Okay." I nodded; the run was getting stepper as we started up the side of the mountain the smell of mountain lions in our noses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- anything

Bella's POV

We arrived back about an hour later to find Kat still sound asleep.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes." Alice promised happily jumping around us excitedly. And sure enough two minutes later a scream erupted from upstairs.

"Wow you really meant scream." Emmett laughed as Esme and Rose ran up the stairs.

"Of coarse I did. I never lie." Alice said with fake shock. Edward roared with laughter at her comment.

"Sure you don't sis. Sure you don't." he sniggered.

I stood up and heading up the stairs with Alice, I wanted to see this room. The door was left ajar so we walked right in, to find Esme with an arm around Kat's shoulders and Rosalie sat at the end of the bed smiling at her. I smiled at her as she stared around the room in amazement; I did the same I could see on the feature wall either side of the bed a door one for the en-suit and one for a walk in wardrobe I presumed. They where painted the same colour and blended in perfectly with the wall only the door handles told of there existence.

"So do you like it?" Esme asked nervously turning to look at Kat's astonished face. It broke into a wide smile.

"I love it! Thank you so much." She squeaked throwing her arms around Esme's neck.

"And tomorrow we're going to fill the wardrobe." Alice smiled. Kat turned to her looking slightly scared.

"Shopping?" she choked.

"Yep. Are you looking forward to it?" Alice clapped. "Bella's coming."

"Can't wait." She forced herself to smile. "Are you going to make me wear pink or any other bright colour? Because if so I am clinging to this bed for all it's worth."

"Maybe. Anyway we'll bring the bed with us if that's what it takes. Rights Bell's?" Alice smiled evily.

"yeah, bring the bed." I agreed with little enthusiasm.

"well you go to sleep, we'll see you in the morning." Esme instructed standing up and leaving the room.

"night." She sighed going to her bag and pulling out a old navy blue shirt with 'Corn hill Vaults' on the front in white writing, and 'Lincoln Live 86' on the back, and a white pair flannelette bottoms, with cartoon monkey on them.

"Hey Kat." I said friendlily. She turned around to look at me. "Two things really, if you need anything just ask, right? And the other, I'm sorry about the shopping trip tomorrow I'm actually being forced to kidnap you."

She chucked coming to take the seat next to me on the bed. "It's not so much the shopping, it's more the fact that she'll make me try on bright clothes. Silly I know but I perferre blacks and grays."

"I'll talk to her about it, don't worry. Just try and get some sleep though what time it is to you?"

"Six am. I'll try don't worry, night." She smiled giving me a quick hug before ushering me out the room.

_Sweet girl. _

I headed back downstairs as she changed and climbed into the bed.

"Nessie you to, bed now." I instructed using my motherly voice.

"But mum-" she complained from her seat next to Emmett.

"Oh come on sis, can we just finish this race?" Emmett joined in.

I groaned, "How many more laps?"

"1."

"Okay fine, but then straight to bed." Damn I caved.

I watched them complete the race but then try to start another one. "No Nessie!" I barked. But Edwards better at orders; he walked over to her and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and starting up the stairs. I could hear them arguing in hushed tones.

"Nessie just go to bed before I tie you to the bed. Don't doubt me on that." Edward instructed.

"Fine, fine." She snapped closing her door and climbing into bed.

He came back downstairs and brushed invisible dirt of his hands, gave me a smile before hitting Emmett over the head.

"What did I do?" he snapped turning to face Edward.

"Don't encourage her to disagree with us." he snarled.

"Oh sorry man, it's weird, she looks like the same age as you but then she's like your daughter and I know that but-"

"Sometimes your small brain forgets it?" Edward asked as calm as ever. I stared at him.that was harsh.

"Sorry man." Emmett murmured looking down at his feet. I noticed Alice shaking with silent laughter behind Emmett so I knew something was wrong before Edward replied.

"It's cool now lets play." Edward smiled clapping his hands together and grabbing a remote. Emmett looked shocked and stared open mouthed at Edward.

"You are sssooo going down little man." He roared before being hushed by all of us.

"Sure I am." Edward laughed, winking at Alice, who stood up promptly and went outside.

"Pixie's visions change with every decision we make." Emmett pointed out.

"What have you already decided to let me win?" Edward teased as the race started its count down. "Coz no-one can be that bad."

"Rose. Why where you being suddenly nice to her? You always act like you don't like her." I muttered, with a frown.

Rose shrugged. "Can't get rid of her now, might as well get used to it. Plus I could be a baby sitter." She added slyly.

"she's fifteen!" I said shocked.

"she'll age. Lucky little-" she started only to be interrupted by me.

"Anyway! Alice, don't be to bright and colourful with her." I begged turning in Alice's direction who was sat outside by the river.

"I can try." She muttered back.

I chuckled and followed Esme into the kitchen, she was checking she had enough food in for three, since Nessie had given up blood drinking because that was what Jacob wanted, Jacob would no doubt be round in the morning, and for Kat obviously.

"Esme there's enough food there unless both of the packs come and visit." I laughed.

"Um okay." She smiled sitting down on one of the stoles. "Do you think she likes it here?" she added, _always out to impress._

"I think she will eventually, at the minute I think we should just try to make her feel comftorble." I murmured taking her hand and squeezing it encouragingly.

"Suppose. But do you think we'll ever be able to make her as happy as she was?" still nervous.

"I think she might never be that happy but we can try." I shrugged. "But I think she'll be happy here. How could she not?"

"But what if I'm not a very good 'mother'."

"You think this now?" I laughed. "After you're a grandmother? You wonder if you'll be a good mother."

She chuckled. "I suppose your right."

"She loves you already." Edward yelled from the other room. "But your not gonna make her call you mum right?" he added.

"No Ed I'm not." She laughed.

_Strange convocation over._

We sat around and talked for awhile before heading are separate ways; Edward and I decided to go to our field but would be back before sun rise, forks style.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- shopping

Alice POV

I waited until eight o'clock in the morning before re-waking Kat.

"Hey, Kit-Kat!" I said cheerfully jumping onto the bed.

"Kit-Kat?" came her mumble of a reply, it wasn't that she was sleepy; she had her face buried in one of her pillows, to hide her tears. Of course we knew she'd been crying, I'd tried to come up but Carlisle stopped me. _I am going to cheer her up._

"Yep!" I squeaked jumping off the bed and to her bag which was at the end of her bed, I pulled out some black skinny leg jeans and was trying to find a bright top, where there any bright tops? Bright _clothes_? No, none, I sighed inwardly and pulled out a black singlet top, no she'd freeze, I shoved it back in and pulled out a black short sleeved top, not much better, with style rips down the front and bright red fabric behind them. "nice." I commented chucking it next to the jeans. "Get up, we're going shopping."

She groaned and pushed the pillow harder into her face. I walked out the room knowing she'd get dressed when I'd gone.

She came down 20 minutes later fully dressed; she'd accessorized her out fit with a black belt with silver studs, three matching bracelets, a pair of boots in one hand. She dumped her shoes by the front door before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her through into the kitchen. "What do you want for breaky?" I smiled, digging into the pantry.

"I don't know what are you having?" she shrugged from behind me.

"I've eaten." I said with out hesitation. "Rice bubbles?"

"Yeah, 'Kay, whatever." She smiled taking the box from me, then looking around the kitchen. "Bowls" she muttered to herself. I skipped past her and grabbed one of the bowls passed it to her and got the milk.

"eat." I commanded. "I'm gonna go get Bella who is hiding from the prospect of shopping."

I headed out onto the porch and folded my arms; I could hear them coming now, so I just waited. Edward appeared first closely followed by Bella who looked hesitant.

"Sorry Alice." She muttered coming to a stop next to me.

"Its fine she hasn't finished eating yet." I shrugged taking her hand in mine and jogging back through into the kitchen. "You finished?" I asked as soon as we came in to the kitchen.

"yep." She mumbled standing up and walking slowly over to us.

"Which car?" I muttered to Bella.

"You see, you know you've got to many cars when you don't know which to take." Kat informed us glumly as I tugged her towards the garage. "wow." She exclaimed as we entered.

"Hey we have a reputation to up hold." I pointed out with a laugh.

"How can you not be bankrupt?" she asked in amazement. Eyeing up Emmett's jeep.

"You like Emmett's?" Bella asked amazed.

"The jeep? Yeah I love it." She smiled. Turning to face us.

"Ah a girl with good taste." Came Emmett's voice from in the house to quiet for Kat to hear.

I ignored him and looked around the garage. "well we cant take my baby-" did I just call my car my baby? "- it's a two seater. Bella drives with Edward, so can we borrow his?" I asked. All the while begging Edward in my head. I heard him sigh and agree. "come on." I added heading towards said car the keys already in my hand. Kat followed slowly behind us not really wanting to come.

We drove at our ususal speed which is a tiny bit over the legal limit but physics' see cops to, though some don't strike you as human. So we arrived in PA in less than an hour, I instantly dragged Kat in one hand Bella in the other into the biggest shops. Ignoring Bella's pleads from last night I started shopping. Seriously this place should have loyalty cards, for me atleast, I'm on first name terms with most of the assistants.

Kat's POV

Either Bella hadn't told Alice to not force me into bright clothes or Alice had completely ignored her, I didn't know which. She chucked a hot pink and white stripped top at me. I caught it somehow though nearly got hit in the face by the hanger in the process. I kept hold of it until her back was turned before attempting to put it back on the rail and take a similar top but with black instead of white, I say attempted because she stopped me, by sticking out her hand and pushing me back.

"alice." I complained quietly.

"you can try it on. if and only if you try on the one I gave you." She bargained not facing me. I sighed loudly, tipping my head back.

"fine." I muttered stiffly, taking the other one of the rail.

In less than half an hour I had somehow tried on a white pair of jeans (Alice), a second pair of black jeans (me), a baby blue top (Alice), a white jacket (Alice), a lime green top (which had contrasted with my hair sssooo badly (Alice)), a pair of pink fingerless gloves (Alice) and a black leather jacket. This was after much argueing on my part and her finally caving and admitting that I looked better in blacks than in whites. So now she's actually looking at darker clothes instead of bright blues and so forth. I didn't see Alice once look at the price tags of any of the clothes before skipping to the counter, leaving me next to Bella.

"so we're done right? We can go home?" I asked hoperfully. She smiled sadly at me before shaking her head.

"this is Alice we're talking about. We'll be lucky if we make it home for tea."

"uh how long before I can pull of the jet lag 'I'm tired.' Line." I sighed.

"don't think it'll work." She laughed as we reached the counter.

"back again I see Alice." The friendly looking lady behind the counter said with a smile. "even with my employee discount I couldn't afford half the stuff you buy." She laughed.

"yeah, guess I'm just lucky." Alice agreed, taking the receat with a smile before walking over to us and dragging us to another shop, this time for a phone.

"Alice, I don't need a phone." I protested weakly. "I don't know anyone."

"you will." She murmured shoving a black tough looking phone under my nose.

"no." I muttered pushing it back at her. She sighed picking up a slide, okay I'm not going to lie it was nice, I can't explain it but lets just say I liked it. I instinctively reached out to take it, but Alice snatched it back before I could reach it.

"yep that's the one you're getting." She sighed going up to the counter. I sighed again, deciding it was best not to look at the price tag. I turned to Bella who looked as board as I felt.

'help me!' I mouthed. She shrugged and stuck out her bottom lip as if she to wanted to go home.

I'm not going to bore you with the rest of the day as all it consisted of was shopping and more shopping and of coarse boredom and sore feet on my part. By five I was hungry and just wanted to get home and seek refuge with the rest of the family. Luckerliy this was allowed so we where now on our way home, and I was busy celebrating in the back.

As soon as we arrived back I sprinted out the car before it had even stopped, attracting a weird look from Jake and Emmett, who where playing some racing game infront of the TV.

"shopping Alice." I explained not stopping to continue. "save mmmeee." I finished already half way up the stairs. I could hear them laughing as I nearly ran into Edward. He smirked slightly going downstairs.

I slowed as I neared my room and didn't even bother closing the door just dumped myself on the bed, seconds later Alice was back Bella in her wake. She smiled happily walking around the bed and into the wardrobe before getting to work setting up the rails and rails of clothes, I swear in the time it gets me to wear half of them dinosaurs will be the only ones to be seen dead in them. I didn't voice this I'd do that when she threatened me with shopping again. I tried to help but she actually kicked me out of _my_ wardrobe. So here I am sat on the bed the surround sound playing some of the most depressing songs I could find, in the hope that it would scare her away, it wasn't working. _Dang! _I thought, now she's singing along to them. I groaned quietly and layed back on the bed, there was a knock on the door.

"come in?" I said over the music. Edward stepped in a moment later.

"whats with the depressing music?" he muttered looking through to the wardrobe.

"I'm trying, with no succsess, to scare her out of the wardrobe." I explained.

"okay, well tea's ready." He smiled. "come on Alice." He added walking around my bed and dragging Alice out.

"but I have to put one more top up." She complained but walked with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Football

I Got dressed and dragged a brush through my hair before stalking downstairs. Sitting next to Emmett on the coach, _oh god American football._ He smiled at me, revealing perfect teeth before turning back to the TV.

I stared in confusion at the TV, something which Emmett realized.

"I'll explain in the adverts. Don't Pome's watch this sort of thing?"

I ignored his question and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't. Call. Me. Pome." I hissed.

He barked a laugh. "Yes Kitty Kat." He sniggered.

I kicked him in the stomach. _Ouch! My knee! _I rubbed my knee absentmindedly. "This kitty got claws." I muttered, flexing my 'claws'. He laughed again and turned to the TV.

The adverts started and he turned to me.

"Right well what-" he started.

"Kat, have you eaten yet?" came Esme's voice as she came down the stairs.

"Not yet." I sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on." she commanded.

"But-!" I protested.

"Come on." she said again, more gently.

"Can't I tell her about football first?" Emmett said.

"After." Esme said. I gave up arguing and got up, following her through into the kitchen. She started making pancakes.

"Seriously Esme I'm not hungry." I told her knowing it was to late.

She shrugged and carried on.

I could not eat all of this! I'm not a morning eater, I do not eat in mornings, and hence, I'm not a morning eater. I tried my hardest really I did, but I couldn't even eat half of them, before I felt like dumping my head on the top, that wouldn't be a good idea.

She laughed taking the plate. "Go on, go find out about football."

"Thanks Esme." I smiled spinning around and jumping into the other room, landing next to Emmett and grumbling quietly. "How come you don't get forced to eat?"

"Because I'm a big boy now and I can decide when I need food for my self." He said happily ruffling my hair.

"Hey I'm not that small!" I yelped.

"Yeah you are what are you? Like 5'2?"

"5'3 actually and I'm still growing." I argued sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"Well whoop-did-ee-do!" he laughed.

I decided to leave that argument where it was, I was obviously not going to win. I was still going to be a stubborn brat though.

"Well football works lik-" he started.

"I don't care." I said sticking my fingers in my ears and singing loudly in my worse singing voice. "I can't hear you!" I continued.

He laughed and grabbed a pillow hitting me in the head with it gently, I can see some form of pattern forming here, if anyone else dares to hit me with a pillow today I am going to loose it.

"I still can't hear you." I laughed, rolling of the coach and walking up stairs. Taking my fingers out of my ears as I went. "Hello." I said to a bemused looking Carlisle.

"Football-" Emmett restarted.

"I can't hear you, I'm not listening!" I yelled back at him before smiling sweetly at Carlisle and running up the stairs and into my room.

I was starting school in a week's time, when the holidays where over, until then I had no idea what I planned to do. Of one thing I was sure though. _Shopping_ was _not_ on the agenda. Jumping off cliffs, wrestling with bears, dating a were wolf all came before that… okay maybe not. But I'm determined to _not_ go shopping again. I have a plan if this is suggested… runaway screaming 'kidnap' at the top of my lungs as I go.

It was mostly spent around the house, chatting away to each other, or being thrashed by Emmett at Gran Turismo 4. (by the way I can't drive in a straight line in these games let alone, some track which twists every second (for future reference I did beat him once but that might have had something to do with Edward and Jasper attacking him half way through the race out of pity for me)), or trying to find my way around my new phone (technology runs away screaming from me at like a gazillion miles an hour).

"Man that phone's tough." Bella commented, picking it up from the hallway floor where I'd thrown it ten minutes ago. "What did the phone do now?" she added coming to sit besides me on the bed, where I lay my hands supporting my head.

"Its battery died." I shrugged, sitting up and looking at her.

"Well that might have something to do with the fact that you haven't charged it since Alice bought it." She sighed walking into my wardrobe and pulling out the charger from its box.

"No!" I yelped dashing after her before she could plug it in. she gave me a questioning look. "Don't plug it in, because then I'll try to figure out how to work it then it will end up through some window, probably that one right there, and Esme/Carlisle would _not_ be impressed." I explained.

She laughed lightly and carried on plugging it in. "don't tare it out. All you need really is the family numbers for now and how to phone and text, which you can do, forget about the rest of it, I did."

I huffed and folded my arms. "fine." as she added all the numbers on by heart.

I am pleased to say that I am _finally _in America time, I am not waking up at stupid o'clock any more, unless that's what you call eight o'clock… which you might I wouldn't blame you either. But thanks to Alice that was when I got dressed,. Though it is the last day of the holidays and I'm going back to school tomorrow, again******.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- First sight.

Seth's POV

Screw Samantha, screw Embry, screw them all, I hate this crap.

Okay I'll admit that these are not the best thought when you're phased and are stood next to said Embry.

You see it goes a little something like this, up until three days ago me and Embry would take the shit out of everyone in the two packs for imprinting and therefore 'rewining' the lives, okay we where just jelous. Anyway, two days ago Embry went and messed it all up by imprinting… on Samantha, you can see where this is going? Anyway, screw him.

As I said I didn't choose the best time to have these thoughts. All I remember is him growling then I woke up with an arm that had set wrong and a really big head ache.

Which brings me back to now. Have you ever tried driving with one hand when your in freaking agony? It's not easy. I'm off to see Carlisle, which is an over due visit anyway, seen as they've been back for… how long have they been back? Oh well, I'm off to see Carlisle so he can re-set my arm.

I pulled up outside and Alice ran out in her dancing way laughing. "I can't see! I'm blind!"

"hey Alice." I smiled. "is Carlisle in?"

_why did I ask that? I can smell him_.

"yep, what happened?" she asked looking at my seriously weird arm.

"embry." I said simply. She looked confussed for a moment but shrugged and led me in.

We where in the front room in moments, with the rest of the vamps other than Esme and Emmett, Esme stuck her head around the kitchen door. "how's pizza sound Seth?" she smiled.

"great thanks." I chuckled.

Carlisle was stood behind me looking at my arm, his cold hands soothing. "ready?" he asked.

"as I'm ever gonna be." I replied closing my eyes.

"3,2,1."

"Fu-!" biting down so hard on my hand that it bled. The bone snapped and I felt it be pushed back into place. "so. I heard you adopted?" I panted trying to take my mind of the newly searing pain in my arm.

"yeah, Kitty." Edward smiled.

"she hates that, it's rather funny, Kat." Jasper corrected with a smirk, which gave me the impression she was often called Kitty.

"come on, I'll check your arm." Carlisle interrupted heading up the stairs, just in time to see Emmett get some how pushed out the room, though he had to just be stepping back, and here a door be slammed.

"oh come on shrimpy!" he called while laughing. "you never know you might win."

"Emmett? What are you doing?" I asked, with a frown.

"I want to race her at Gran Turismo." He said innocently.

"Emmett, you always thrash her." Carlisle pointed out. "and don't call her shrimpy. She'll hit you."

"wont hurt me." Emmett grumbled going down stairs instead.

"yeah it's in place just don't strain it for a while. Should be fine when Esme's finished cooking."

"thanks." I smiled rubbing my head and leaving.

I spent the next half hour in the living room talking to Nessie, Alice, Edward and Bell's.

"jake's coming in a few minutes, so leave some pizza for him." Nessie instructed as Esme called me through. All the people I was talking to sort of followed me, why I don't know. They talked while I ate my half as the pizza. I was on my last piece when Jacob arrived.

"Dinning room." Rosalie muttered.

"thanks." He replied, I could hear the smile on his face. We all turned around to see him, that's when I first set eyes on her. "hey Kat." Jake smiled ruffling her hair.

I had stood up but couldn't remember doing so. _Kat._ The name had never sounded so beautiful as it did just then, nothing held me to the ground only her. I would be what she wanted. I would live my life in my wolf form, I she wanted a pet dog, I would carry her to New Zealand if she wanted it, I would do anything and everything to make her smile.

Edward stood infront of me next to Jasper, when did he get here? I couldn't take my eyes off Kat, she was to beautiful, of course I knew what was happening, I'm not stupid I had found her.

"no." Edward hissed his voice acidy. "remember how much it hurt when Embry broke your are? That pain will be nothing compared to me."

Before I knew what was happening a cold, hard hand slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me and hitting me to the floor, the plate still half full of pizza hit the floor smashing into tiny pieces. Rosalie and Emmett ran into the room at a human speed and took in the seen unfolding before Rose grabbed Kat's hand and tugging her gently but firmly out the room.

"trust you Seth!" Edward roared taking a step towards me still lying on the ground. Jacob and Emmett grabbed one of his shoulders each and worked on trying to hold him back.

"it's not like I had a say in this!" I yelled back, wanting to run after Kat and hold her and tell her everything was okay. "come on though Jake can see Nessie." I pointed out instead.

"that's because he saved her life and I'm still not happy about it!" he argued. Now completely lifted of the ground.

"what do you want me to do put her in danger just so I can save her? Well I'm sorry I'm not going to!" I yelled at him

he stopped fighting and stared at me in that terrifying way which means he's contempting ways to kill me. "get out." He snarled. "get out right now."

_Was he serious? Did he want me to leave?_ I thought while gaping at him.

"yes mutt I want you to leave!"

I headed towards the front door dragging my feat. I was outside and pulling open the door when I looked back at the house and there in the door way stood Kat, she was leant against the door frame staring at me, my eyes connected with hers and I watched as a flush grew up her cheeks, I gave her a sad wave before climbing into the truck and driving home.

I made it home without braking down into sobs, but as soon as I was inside they started.

"whats wrong Seth?" Leah asked alarmed, following me upstairs to my room.

"Piss off Leah!" I yelled shoving her back so that she nearly fell down the stairs before slamming and locking the door. I crumpled instantly pulling at my hair, tears falling onto my knees and the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- WTF

Leah's POV

WTF! I ran downstairs and into the trees before quickly stripping and phasing.

_WTF, WTF, WTF! _I practically screamed over and over again.

_Leah? Leah? Leah? What's wrong? _Quil asked nervously

_Seth's acting weird_. I groaned

_He always is! _Quil laughed.

_No I'm serious Quil. _I sighed showing memories of Seth coming in, his eyes red and puffy.

_What's wrong with him? _Embry's thoughts joined us.

_I don't know! _I yelped. _Any ideas Quil?_

_No, unless, no, no that wouldn't work. _He said thoughtfully

_What? _I asked desperately.

_Unless he imprinted. _He shrugged _but that wouldn't work he wouldn't be at home._

_I'm worried about him. _I admitted awkwardly.

_We'll find out soon. _Embry promised _can we come over?_

_Yeah sure. _I shrugged before phasing back and wandering home, I sat on the porch and waited for them.

They only took about two minutes to arrive, before we where all running up the stairs and slamming into Seth's door.

"Seth open the door." I yelled.

"Piss off." He sobbed.

"Please Seth." I begged.

"No."

I was passed begging now; I slipped across the hall, taking a hair clip from one of my draws before going back over to Quil and Embry and picking the lock. I threw the door open with all the force I had, unfortunately Seth was behind it. He fell back temporarily dazed, which gave us time to grab him under each arm, lift him up and deposit him on the bed.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down in front of him

"Leah, please I just want to be alone." He begged, I had a feeling it wasn't me he was worried about but the fact he was crying in front of two of his best friends.

"Seth if this is about me braking your arm then I'm really so-" Embry started

"It's not about my freaking arm Embry." Seth yelled before flopping back onto his bed. "Kat, oh, Kat." He moaned quietly his hands over his face.

"Kat?" I asked turning to look at the other two who both shrugged.

"The new Cullen." Jake explained sadly from the door.

"He imprinted on the Cullen girl? Quil laughed.

"Trust you Seth." Embry laughed. Instantly Seth was on top of him, hitting any part he could reach, we pulled him off swiftly Quil helping Embry up me and Jake holding onto Seth's arms.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Seth's face he was still crying.

"The exact words of Edward before he kicked him out." Jacob explained.

Seth shook us off suddenly and threw himself back on the bed.

"Come on." Jacob muttered quietly leading us out the room, I gave Seth one last despairing look before jogging down the stairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked sternly running after me.

"Going to kill Edward and any other leaches that get in my way." I snarled, how dare they hurt my brother, how dare they keep him from what's her face, how dare they. "Then I might bring thingy majigi back to see Seth." I spat, he grabbed me around the waist pulling me, with some difficulty, back to the house.

"no you're not-" it wasn't an order "- I agree we need to bring _Kat _to see Seth, the sooner the better, but we both know that Nessie would try to protect her father and I don't want her in any danger.-" I stopped fighting his reasoning's where good, so far. "-I say we go and talk to Edward, we might be able to convince him other wise."

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked curiously slouching onto the coach next to Quil.

"We kidnap her?" Quil said hopefully.

"No." Jacob snapped. "We keep trying to convince them other wise, we can't break the treaty. And we don't want them breaking the treaty either." He explained.

_Quil idea sounds good to me. _I thought but decided not to voice my opinions.

Bella's POV

Edward had been… pissed off, there was no other word for it, since Seth had imprinted, his jaw was tight, but only slightly so that Kat wouldn't notice, to the rest of us though there was a sign saying; 'I hate Seth, he will die.' Posted above his head, even Emmett wasn't teasing him.

As soon as Katrina went to bed he stormed outside, I gave Alice a look saying 'I'll ask him.' And followed after him. I didn't talk for a few minutes until we came to a stop.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked tentatively, as he hit a nearby boulder so that it split down the middle.

"Damn imprinting!" he snarled.

"What's?" I started but he cut me off.

"It's a two way thing." He snarled then he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. "Now she's in love with him, though she thinks it's a stupid school girl crush. She'll get over this right?" he asked turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked really confused now.

"Bella don't expect me to let her near him, what if something happened? What if she got hurt? It would be my fault." He explained, his eyes pained.

"You let me go and see Jake." I pointed out.

"Against my better judgment! And you where older, eighteen, she's fifteen, her judgment of danger isn't developed, she could get hurt. And plus we never got rid of Jacob did we?"

"I disagree Edward, but even as a vampire I can't say no to you, keep her from him if you think it's the best thing to do." I sighed. Leaning into his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my fore head before taking my hand and running up to hunt.

_Poor Seth, _I thought as we ran, _poor _Kat_. It must be really weird for her to love Seth when he hasn't even talked to her. At least we knew what was happening._


	10. Chapter 10

Kat Cullen

Chapter 10- Life alone.

One week later.

Seth's POV

I woke up nearly screaming, the image of Kat still blazed in my brain, her lying dead, drained of blood, limp, weak, dead. I stood up, shaking my head wildly, just a dream, just a dream. I tried to remember the first and only time I had ever actually met her, straight coppery hair, _humanly _pale skin, bright green eyes which looked like they once would have laughed a lot, a cute button nose, short and slender. God I miss her so much, she probably isn't thinking of me.

I'd listened to Jake intently everytime the Cullen's where discussed just incase Kat's name popped up, I'd learnt that she was a runner but had given up, that her and Nessie where close, and to really pull at the heart strings she still cryed about her parents death, I wasn't meant to hear that Jake thought I looked like I was about to die when he said it.

I had her face in my mind now, smiling and alive this time, so I lay back down to sleep. I fell back into a peacefull sleep, dreams full of Kat, with no Edward stood between us, her happy and smiling just me and her…

"seth! Wake up!" Leah yelled into my ear.

I groaned loudly and hit a pillow over my face. "why do you do that Leah?" I groaned hardly aware of the conversation.

"because, as much as you hate it you have work." She said.

"I cant go into work like this." I yelled, not bothering to explain.

"Paul will understand." She chuckled finding it amazingly entertaining that psycho Paul was my boss.

"I don't give a _shit _if Paul understands, I'm calling in sick." I informed her climbing out of bed and taking the phone out of her hand.

"_Hello this is Paul's welding agency, you are speaking to Paul-"_

"shut up Paul," I hissed, then caughing in a forced way. "I'm sick, I cant come in today." I informed him.

"_Seth, we both know your not sick, except maybe love sick."_

"PAUL!!" I roared

"_sorry! That was off, okay your…sick was it, whatever."_

And hung up, a long snarl escaped my lips as Leah backed out the room, looking terrified. just as she was closing the door I chucked the phone as hard as I could so it slammed into the now closed door and broke apart. Just like I was, my growl turned into a yell as my clothes ripped and a wolf consumed me. A howl now escaped me, building up loader and loader, I didn't care who heard it.

_Seth! You need to be a _bit _quieter. _Jake told me, _I can hear you on the other side of town. _

He wasn't at the other side of town, he couldn't hold that from me, he was at the Cullen's place.

_What are you doing at the Cullen's?_ I asked icily.

_Trying to talk Edward round. _He said quickly.

_Yeah right. _I hissed with a hysterical laugh.

_Seth, for god's sake! _He snapped. _Now that you've stopped howling I'm leaving._

He phased back so that I was left alone, I paced my room growling quietly to myself for a few… hours. Every so often someone would join me, but they never stayed long my fury was too much for them.

Quil was the one who stayed the longest, trying to talk to me, to calm me down.

_Quil you're not helping especially when every second thought you give me your thinking about Claire. _I snarled.

_And you're thinking about Kat every thought. _He snapped back.

_But you're going to see Claire tomorrow. _I argued.

_Well I'm sorry about that but Jakes trying to talk Edward around, and then tonight I'm going around pestering him, then tomorrow Embry's going around to see him. Leah's going tomorrow night. _He said.

_It won't work, Edward a stubborn perk! _I yelled so that the sound echoed around our combined heads.

_What would you rather we do Seth? _He asked suddenly. _We're doing all we can. And I was talking to Jake earlier, and Nessie's helping. Trying to convinse her dad, using the 'I'm-your-5-year-old-daughter-who-hangs-with-wolves.' Excuse. _He explained.

I felt a pang of gratitude for the pack, but it was short lived, when another thought of Kat entered my mind. _Oh, shit. _I sighed.

_I heard you didn't go to work today? _He quiried.

_Yep, that's the reason that I phased, Paul being a perk when I called in 'sick'._

_What did he do? _He asked sounded slightly conserned, probably for Paul's saftey.

I replay'd the convocation from earlier, from taking the phone out of Leah's hand, to her backing out the room closely followed by said phone.

_Well that was kinda harsh. _He agreed. _Well I've gotta go, lunch brakes over, so just try and phase back soon, either that or go and eat like a real wolf. _He advised.

_Yeah, I'll try. _I promised, already phasing back.

I grabbed some old shorts, not knowing how long I could keep this form, and wandered down stairs. My mom was sat at the kitchen table when I came through, she smiled sadly at me when I came in. _oh, shit. _I thought.

"I'm guessing Leah told you then." I sighed ducking down to look in the fridge, before pulling out a piece of pizza.

"no, dear, Leah didn't tell me-" I froze what if she wanted me to tell her, I wouldn't be able to, I would loose it, I would hurt her, I could kill her, I could scar her like Sam had to Emily, my own _mother_! "-Jacob told me, he said it would be best to leave you be."

"wise man." I sighed heading back upstairs, normally she would have yelled at me, telling me not to take food upstairs, but today she sighed and left me alone.

Kat POV

_this is _pathetic_, pathetic! I cant stop thinking about him. _

I know I look vacant again like the first few weeks after my parent's death. it became hard to be _withdrawn _with Emmett teasing you so that you feel like hitting him. I'm used to that now so I can actually ignore it, and have gone back to myself, it was a good thing really that Nessie was with me most of the time otherwise I would have been hit by cars or something worse, like maybe a three tonn' truck with a cargo of led sinks. She had taken to holding onto my elbow to stop me from walking into various objects while I day dreamed about Seth… you see how pathetic this is? I know his name and that's it, and I'm day dreaming about him!

"Kat?" Nessie asked nudging my arm as the class ended. I glanced up from my drawings of a wolf. Nessie looked over my shoulder at the drawing and smiled sadly at me. "come on." she sighed, grabbing the piece of paper with one hand my chair in the other and pulling me back.

"what are you doing with that?" I asked going to grab the drawing.

She snatched it out of my reach and walking towards the door. "showing it to Edward, he's a fan of…great art." She smiled, choosing her words carefully.

"exactly, he wont like it, give it back." I moaned jogging to catch up with her. "please?" I added reaching out for the paper.

She shook her head and kept walking. I sighed loudly and followed after a few steps.

She slammed it down on the table infront of Edward who looked down at it quickly then sighed and pinched his nose. "Nessie…" he started.

"told you." I interrupted snatching the paper up and shoving it roughly into my bag.

3


	11. Chapter 11

Kat Cullen

Chapter 11- I've caved

Edwards POV

It's been over a week and Kat hasn't got over this 'crush' what was I thinking of coarse she wouldn't, this was her soul mate. She was sat staring blankly at the TV. I decided right then I should at least talk to her. I came to sit next to her, and coughed.

"Hey Edward." She said quietly snapping out of her trance.

"Um Kat. You have a crush on Seth right?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I am not having this convocation with you." She informed me turning back to the TV.

"Well I'm having it with you." I replied. "Call it a 'big brother' moment if you like but." I shrugged. "It's really obvious."

"Oh god!" she moaned covering her face in her hands and leaning back in the seat. I laughed quietly.

"Anyway, I'm guessing it's not going to pass?"

"How should I know?" she hissed folding her arms defensively.

"Because you're always thinking about him." I shrugged.

"What are you like a mind reader?" she snapped standing up and walking away. I didn't stop her just sighed and took out my phone.

"_Hello." _Answered the pathetically sad voice of Seth Clearwater.

"I've caved." I admitted.

"_What do you mean you've caved leach?" _He answered his voice almost a snarl.

"What do you think I mean? I-have-caved." I repeated before hanging up. If he didn't understand that was his problem. Just then the door slammed open and the massive figure of Jake stepped in. wow was I in a world of my own not to have noticed his loud thought.

"Edward you are going to let Seth see Kat." He informed me.

"Jake-"

"No you listen to me! We haven't managed to see Seth for nearly two weeks, he refuses to talk to any of us and when he's phased he's not really there."

"Jake-" I tried again.

"Shut up-" _fine lets hear his argument. _"I am not having him as a useless member of the pack. All he wants to do is protect her, yes and I know she's protected here but he wants to at least help. And you just think that you're so much better than us-"

"Hey just stop right there!" I snarled now standing inches from him. "One, yes I know he wants to protect her but accidents happen, two I don't think we're better than you. And three, I've caved." I announced taking my seat again.

"You what? You caved? You're going to let them see each other?" he stuttered.

"Well Kat's been pretty pathetic as well. And she hasn't stopped thinking about him, and against my better judgment…" I started.

"You caved." He interrupted smiling widely. Just then Kat came back down stairs. Jake stepped over to her sweeping her up and spinning her around.

"Kat I don't know what you did, but you are bloody fantastic!" he announced kissing her cheek.

"That nice Jake, but I can't breath. So Put. Me. Down." she snarled. Jake did as he was told taking a step away from her quickly, I chuckled. Kat walked into the kitchen and as soon as she was gone Jake turned to me.

"That's what I get for being nice? She scares me." He announced.

"Well, technically she doesn't know that I've caved." I smirked.

Seth's POV

"Who was that?" Leah asked from the living the room.

"Um Edward." I managed still trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What did he want?" she carried on her voice guarded.

"Um I'm not really sure. He's…caved?" I said letting my confusion show.

Leah smiled. "That's great Seth!"

"Is it? What does it mean again?"

"Mum really did drop you a lot didn't she? He has given up! Go!"

"What I'm allowed to see Kat!" excitement bubbled in me.

"Yes! Go! I'll make up some story to tell mum." She smiled shoving me toward the door.

"Okay, thank you so much Leah, I owe you one." I yelled running out and opening the car door.

"You owe me lots." She sighed closing the door.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way to the Cullen's even the sickly sweet scent didn't knock it away. I ran up the front door for it to be opened by an interested looking Jasper.

"hello." I said happily as he opened it widely to let me inside.

"hi." He muttered going to stand next to Edward again.

"You didn't understand what I said?" Edward chuckled.

"I hardly understood anything, anyone said." I said stiffly looking around the room.

"She'll be down in a minute; she doesn't know you're here." Edward smirked, glancing up the stairs.

"What if, what if she doesn't want me here?" I mumbled, I'd been waiting so long to see her and now that the moment was here I was scared.

"Then that's your problem." Jasper muttered giving me the serious stink eye, you know the ones which make you want to run and hide.

"She wont." Jacob muttered coming in from the kitchen a tub of quickly melting ice cream in his hand. "She's the reason Ed caved."

I smiled absentmindedly as I heard footsteps on the stairs. She came down the stairs and I was momentarily frozen. Then she caught sight of me and stopped moving.

Jake coughed quietly though it sounded more like a wolf choking. I didn't speak instead walking across the room in two bounds and bought my hand swiftly to stroke her cheek as if hardly believing she was there, she defiantly was, I chucked my arms around her back, never wanting to let go. For a moment she didn't respond then cautiously she wrapper her arms around my back. I knew my heart beat had increased to about double its usual rate, surely she could feel that?

I heard a quiet hiss from Jasper, not a defensive one, one of disgust he gave it to Nessie every so often.

I smiled widely not caring what anyone else thought. After a minute Kat dropped her hands to her sides, but still I didn't release though I could hear Jacob gaffing behind me.

"Um Seth?" Carlisle said gently coming down the stairs besides me. "What? Actually no." he finished walking out the front door and into the garage.

"Seth you might want to let go." Emmett sighed coming in the front door seconds after Carlisle left.

I sighed loudly "fine."

Bella chuckled lightly as she came in going to stand next Edward, Nessie right behind her. She sighed trying to push Emmett out of the room, then coming and pulling Jasper out as well.

"Would you guys just leave them alone for awhile?" She whispered, so that Kat couldn't hear.

Edward didn't want to leave but Ness still had them all around her little finger, so he sighed and followed.

"You are so beautiful Kat." I murmured looking down at her.

She blushed a deep red and smiled, so that a dimple popped out on her left cheek.

"um-hm." She said looking away from me for a second out the glass wall.

"I'm sorry." I said swiftly not sure what I was apologizing for.

She turned back to me her cheeks still slightly pink and smiled.

3


	12. Chapter 12

Kat Cullen

Chapter 12- life together

Seth's POV

"Seth go." Esme instructed.

"Bu-bu-but." I complained.

"Seth it's two am, go home." She laughed pushing me gently but firmly towards the door. I looked past her to the sleeping form of Kat on the coach.

It felt like I was being kicked out again.

"You can come back tomorrow but Sue will be worried about you. And Katrina needs to sleep." She smiled, the door half closed with me stood outside.

"Do you want me to take her upstairs?" I asked hopefully.

"Got her." Emmett sighed and I heard the fabric of the coach be moved softly and a small weight be lifted.

I sighed and tipped my head back as her heart beat moved further away, still easily heard though.

"Bye Seth." Esme finished closing the door on me.

"You're freezing Emmett." I heard Kat mutter sleepily.

"Sorry Kitty." I heard him laugh.

I hissed slightly at him, I already knew how much she hated that, in answer Emmett just laughed louder.

___

Sure enough I was back the next day to no-ones surprise but Kats, who was curled on the coach a book in her hands as Emmett teased her about her cute accent, (which could be hard to understand), but she seemed to have blocked out everything else around her as she read, I knelt down next to her and shifted her hand so I could read the title, she glanced up at me and smiled.

"1 sec." she sighed.

_Romeo and Juliet._

"How can you read that?" I asked as she closed the book.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to see which part of it interests Bella, I'm not up to that part apparently." She shrugged, with a warm smile. I literally bit my tongue then to stop myself blurting out the truth, Edwards head snapped around to look at me then at Kat worriedly, thinking about how she would react. I sighed loudly dipping my head. _You do know I'll tell her sooner or later don't you? _I thought to Edward. He nodded ever so slightly and grimaced.

"So do you want to go to Port Angelus?" I asked Kat.

Her eyes flickered towards Edward who was staring stubbornly at the TV trying to pretend he wasn't listening to every word of our conversation.

"She's not going anywhere." Edward snarled so quietly even I had trouble hearing.

"Or we could just hang around here?" I back peddled. Fast.

She nodded quickly seeming relieved, I smiled and sat down next to her one arm around her shoulders, I looked down at her, she looked so small and fragile.

"So…" I started very aware of Edwards's motionless figure. "Enjoying the weather?"

Edward made a noise like he was choking, while he tried not to laugh. _What? It's the best I could come up with! You aren't helping though; you'll smash my brains in if I say anything 'inappropriate'. _I defended. He nodded ever so slightly again.

"Um… it's fine? I guess." She smirked. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

I pretended to consider this for a moment before nodding. "Yep." I could hear Emmett laughing upstairs, probably aware of the two conversations I was having.

2


	13. Chapter 13

Kat Cullen

**A/N-** sorry, about the shortness of the chapter, it's just an overview of like a month after the last chapter. I'm really sorry (especially if you have dial up coz its slow and annoying (I have it)) honest the next ones longer (I've already written it and posted it (hopefully))

Chapter 13- the real-ish Kat.

Nessie's POV

The weeks went by quickly and ever one could see a difference in her.

Her tears stopped to every few nights, she had a gleam in her eyes and a smile mostly played on her lips. Something that did surprise me was how this effected how hard she tried at school instead of blanking out like she had.

She skipped a bit and as much as I loved how happy she was, it felt wrong. She should know…

1


	14. Chapter 14

Kat Cullen

Chapter 14- Truths and no more lies

Seth POV

_I had officially made the decision to tell her, or show her, she had the right to know and I had the right to tell her._

I jumped up the stairs in one bound and knocked on the door. Blondie answered.

"Piss off." She snarled going to close the door again, I shoved my foot in-between the door to keep her from closing it, she slammed it as hard as she could and I felt my foot brake with a crack.

"fu-" I bit down on my lip to stop myself. "You broke my fricking foot." I snarled, while Carlisle opened the door properly and let me in. I limped in and hopped for a second rubbing my foot.

"You alright?" Carlisle muttered.

"Yeah fine." I smiled, healed.

"I've got to go to work, night shift." He sighed, heading out the door, Blondie groaned and stormed outside. I waited a moment, I could hear, Edward moving upstairs.

"Kat? He whispered. "Seth's downstairs." Instantly there where quick footsteps. I felt myself smile.

I was surprised to hear Edward coming down the stairs behind her. She skidded to a stop in front of me, smiling widely; I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, before looking up at Edward.

He glowered at me, his arms folded; he knew what I planned to do.

I took a step towards the door, taking Kat's hand. Before I could reached it, Edward was there, stood in the doorway, his jaw clenched.

"If you hurt her, in the slightest, you better run, I will hunt you down. And I don't know if I'll be able to keep from killing you." He snarled through his teeth.

"If I hurt her, I won't run in the hope that you will hunt me down and kill me." I assured him.

"Guy's." that angelic voice smiled. "There will be no need to kill anyone." And she released my hand and ducked under Edwards arm.

"Don't mess with me." Edward snarled and moved out the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I sighed jogging down the steps and pulling Kat into another bear hug. "I want to show you something, but I want you to promise me that you won't hate me for it or run away screaming."

She looked nervously up at me chewing on her bottom lip. "okay." She sighed, and nodded once.

I smiled at her and led her to my truck, she climbed in and shuffled over to me, instead of a seat belt I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

We drove for a few minutes until we where out of the way and then we walked into the trees until we came to a clearing. I unhooked my arm from her waist and took a few steps away from her until there was about 10 meters in-between us. She looked nervous again but also curious, maybe I should have bought Jake, Quil or Embry with me they could have helped, kept her safe, why was I so stupid?

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep herself warm and watched me intently.

"Just stay there don't come any closer to me, please?" I begged lifting one hand and gesturing for no movement. She nodded looking even more apprehensive than before.

I had remembered everything, there where clothes in the back of my truck a cell phone in the event of anything happening, just not a helping hand to stop them from happening.

I concentrated on the times I had been refused access to her, not allowed into her life as if I didn't exist. My throat burned with the thought, and my hands vibrated at my sides, I concentrated even deeper closing my eyes and thinking of the long hours I had spent during the night, worry about her.

I transformed my clothes shredding, my eyes snapped open to focus on her beautiful face. Her eyes where wide staring at me, her mouth was slightly open, she took a step back apparently without planning to, tripping over her own feet and fell backwards, she let out a small 'oft' but sat back up straight away staring at me, I dipped my head and walked slowly towards her.

_You're doing fine Seth. _Jake thought encouragingly. I stopped a few feet in front of her, looking down at the ground.

_What do I do? _I thought desperately.

_Nothing just give her a moment. _Jake encouraged.

I didn't need to for at that moment Kat's hand reached out shakily, she buried it in my cheek fur and moved it to my neck, I looked up at her nervously, her eyes locked onto mine still nervously and I found myself nuzzling her hand. She smiled shyly. My tongue lolled playfully out the side of my mouth; she chuckled deep in her throat as I placed my head against hers and closed my eyes contently.

We stayed like that for another second before I pulled my head back a few centimeters to look at her again. She smiled weakly and stood up so I wasn't hunched over to her, I licked her face once before taking a step away from her, I lifted my front paw and looked down at the ground.

"What do you want?" she questioned with a frown. I gestured at the ground again. "Want me to stay here?" I nodded turning back to her. "okay." She sighed unsure. I nodded once more before pelting through the trees back to my truck.

_You did fine. _Jake muttered and faded out on me, I changed quickly not wanting to keep her waiting, I sprinted back through the trees and slowed to a walk just before I entered the clearing, she had sat back down in the center of the clearing, her knees up to her chest, her chin on top of her knees, she was staring blankly forward, as if she hadn't heard me. I took a step toward her then stopped. "Kat?" I called trying to get her attention. She looked round at me. "Do you want me to take you home?" she might want some time on her own.

She shook her head slowly. "It's fine." And tapped the ground next to her. I walked towards her and sat slowly down, she leant into me and I wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "What does this mean?" she sighed. I frowned slightly.

"That I love you."

She was silent for a moment, "I love you to, but what I meant is… I don't know what I meant." She sighed.

"Why did I tell you?" I prompted

She smiled. "Probably."

"Because I could, and I wanted you to know." I shrugged.

We fell into a comftorble silence but after about half an hour I heard her stomach rumble quietly. I laughed quietly. "Come on you're hungry." And stood up.

"I'm fine." She grumbled not standing.

"Unlike your family I'll eat with you." And pulled her gently up.

"fine." She sighed.

We choose a small restaurant on the edge of town; it was dimly lit with candles to create a romantic atmosphere, the type of place any normal teenage boy would avoid. We sat in one of the booths for privacy and ordered, I turned to Kat who looked nervous and shocked still. "Are you okay?" she looked pale. She looked up from her hands and gulped before forcing herself to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She choked. I didn't believe her but decided to leave it at that, it was just shock. We ate in a comftorble silence neither of us wanting to brake it.

"I better get you home or Ed will be after me, probably with Blondie's help." I sighed as we finished.

"You know she does have a name." she pointed out. "Say it with me, Rosalie. Ros-a-lie."

"Yeah, yeah I know Rosalie." I laughed. "Still Blondie to me though. Say it with me, Blondie. Blo-n-die."

"Ros-a-lie." She argued but smiled and stood.

On the drive home she asked a few questions about the how's and why's of me changing into a giant wolf.

"So let me get this straight, all the Quilute boys turn into wolves and your sister?"

"Yep that's pretty much it."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. I'll get Billy to tell you the legends one day." I promised.

"Billy?" she queered as we pulled up in front of the house.

"Jakes dad. Really good at the story's you feel like your there." I explained.

"Okay, night." She smiled, leaning towards me she gave me a peck on the lips before climbing out and walking back towards the house. _that was unexpected. _I thought not moving for a moment.

Edward and Jacob passed her on her way up the steps. I climbed out and waited for them to reach me. Jake smiled when he did, Edward looked nervous and stopped a bit behind Jacob.

"You did fine. Just made her jump." Jake smiled hitting me playfully on the shoulder with the force which would have picked Kat up off her feat. "So I think someone owes you an apology." He added turning to Edward.

"Yeah sorry Seth, I should have trusted you more, you helped us when Rennesme was young and I should have let you have your happiness with Kat." He mumbled looking down.

"So you're going to let me see Kat more?"

He looked up quickly as if about to protest but caught Jakes eye. "Fine. But I still stand by what I said, if you hurt her I'll hunt you down." And walked away.

"And I stand by what I said; I'll stay where I am so you don't have to hunt." I called after him.

"Well, this has been pleasant, now can I have a lift, can't be bothered running." Jake smiled climbing in before I could protest.

"Yeah, hey can we organize a bon-fire where your dad tells the stories?" I asked starting the engine.

"Don't see why not I'll ask him tonight." He shrugged.

We drove in silence while Jake tuned my radio to a different station. "Go right ahead, I just had it set onto that one cause I enjoyed it but who cares?" I smiled with as much sarcasm as I could.

Jacob's POV

He pulled up outside my house. "Thanks man." I sighed opening the door.

"It's cool, but dude don't forget to ask. I'm crap at telling stories true or not." He smiled. I gave him the thumbs up and slammed the door.

I jogged up to the house and opened the door. "Hey dad, Seth wants a favor." I yelled as I walked in.

"And what's that?" he asked wheeling around to face me.

"Well you know he imprinted right?"

"Um-hm, on the Pommy Cullen?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that to her face." I laughed. "Well, he just told her, but she doesn't know the legends…"

"And he wants me to tell them?" he predicted, with a smile. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you want me to explain that the Cullen's are the vampires in the story?"

_Ah, hadn't thought of that. _"um, I think that it would be best if we did not tell her she was living with eight blood sucking parasites and a half vampire, so no. we'll leave that to Seth to explain." I groaned. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." With that I walked up the stairs, to my bed.

I woke up in the morning to see Leah sat at the end of my bed.

"Y, arrgh! Leah, what are you doing here?" I yelled in surprise sitting up and pulling the blanket around me.

"Seth's gone all lovey-dovey and I thought I was going to puke so I left." she shrugged picking at one of her nails.

"And you came here because?" I yawned.

She looked up frowning. "Don't really know it was either here or sit outside on some park bench somewhere."

"Okay whatever, I need to talk to Seth anyway so where is he?"

"at the beach and I'm coming coz I'm bored stiff, I got here over half an hour ago and couldn't get you to wake up, if it wasn't for the breathing I'd have thought you where dead." She complained quietly.

"Yeah go outside or downstairs or something, I need to get dressed." I sighed and waited for her to leave before climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of torn of jeans and a white tank top sort of thing. "'Kay let go." I sighed walking through the front room past Leah and out the front door.

"Is Seth in trouble?" she smiled hopefully.

I frowned. "No why would he be?"

"I don't know a girl can dream." She shrugged.

_God, sisterly love. _We walked down the road and a steady pace I was in no rush to get there; I had no idea what I was going to say anyway.

"How am I supposed to tell him that he's got to tell Kat that she lives with the vampires from the legends?" I sighed glancing at Leah.

She shrugged and frowned back at me. "I'd say it would go a little something like this is Seth was saying it. 'Katrina my love, you are living with the blood sucking parasites from the legends, they are my natural enemy and you are the fare princess that I must save from there cold, evil grasps'."

"I can only imagine Kat's reaction to that." I chuckled. "You've never met her have you?"

"No thanks, as long as she stinks like a leach I have no desire to meet her." She smirked.

"We'll wash her first don't worry." I laughed.

"Maybe then I might consider meeting her." She said jumping over a piece of drift wood. Seth was right down at the bottom of the beach staring out to sea.

"Yo! Seth!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the already loud sound.

5


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 What now?

Jasper's POV

Amazingly she wasn't scared, confused yes but not scared. She was sat at the bottom of the stairs running a hand through her hair for about half an hour before going upstairs to bed. Instantly when she was out of ear shot I turned to Edward.

"Does she know about us?" I choked, nervously.

"No, Seth hasn't told her about us, but I think he's gonna have to isn't he? Really." He sighed.

"Come on she doesn't freak out majorly at least." Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah but she's never been told she lives with a bunch of vampires before." I argued. He shrugged again and turned back to Rose.

"Who do you think will tell her, Seth or Billy?" Bella muttered looking around.

"I'm saying Seth." Alice muttered. "No vision but I think she'll tell him to keep her from creeping out."

"True." Edward agreed. "Bell's you wanna go hunt?"

"Sounds good." She nodded standing and running out the door with Edward in her wake.

"Oh and Jasper don't worry about it, I think we should start showing Seth some more trust, me included." He called back.

"We should." I agreed turning to look at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"What ever Spazz." She groaned.

Leah's POV

"WHAT!?! I've got to tell her? How the hell am I supposed to do that? 'Oh yeah by the way Kat the vampires that Billy where talking about. Yeah you're living with them.' I don't think that would go down well." Seth screeched standing up and pulling at his hair.

"Geez Seth. Keep your fur on!" I sighed.

"Seth I think it would be better if you told her." Jake said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I know but how?" Seth breathed calming himself quickly.

"That is up to you." Jake sighed walking away. Seth stared after him in amazement.

"Thanks for the help." He muttered sarcastically. Plonking himself on the drift wood next to me. "Do you want to meet her?" he asked suddenly turning to me.

"I will give to you the same answer I gave to Jake, (fake cough) No thanks, as long as she stinks like a leach I have no desire to meet her."

"Fine your loss." He sighed.

_Whatever._

Maybe that was a bit harsh. "Sorry Seth, that was bitchy, um, maybe if you want me to." I shrugged.

He turned to me, surprise plane on his face. "Seriously?"

"If you want me to, but you bring her here, and she gets the same treatment as you when you get back from the Cullen's." I bargained.

"You want to chuck a bucket of water over her?"

"Take it or leave it." I sighed.

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Well I'm gonna leave you to decide how best to tell your girl friend that she lives with a bunch of blood sucking parasites." I sighed hitting him playfully on the back before standing up and walking away from him.

"Oh, thanks Leah." He muttered sarcastically, his head in his hands.

Seth's POV

I could just tell her the next time I saw her she'd believe me, or I could leave it to Carlisle to tell her he was good at explaining things, or maybe I should wait until after she's been told the legends take her home and explain it to her then while the fact that they where 'vegetarian' was still fresh in her mind. _God I'm screwed. _"Kat? The vampires in the story, you know the ones that still live here? The vegetarian ones? Well you live with." I tried it out loud. _That could use some work. But it didn't sound too bad. _I'd think about it later, give it some time. I stood up and walked into the forest before stripping and phasing. Quil was there and in a surprisingly bad mood.

_Um. Quil? What's wrong? _I asked hesitantly.

_Don't worry pup._ He snapped back at me, but try as he might he couldn't hide his thoughts from me. Claire had learnt some 'bad' language from Paul and now kept repeating this 'bad' language to anyone and everyone she met.

_Um Quil? _I started. _I know you don't like to think of Claire-bear as growing up but she's nearly eight they kinda repeat everything they hear._

_That's not the point! _He snapped again.

_Okay whatever. _I sighed deciding it was best to leave him on his own and phasing back. You'd think he was getting bored of being the 'older brother' to Claire and you know maybe dating? But no 9 more years till she's seventeen but… I cant talk I stopped dating as soon as I found out about imprinting, I didn't want another Leah/Sam incident, everyone else said it was bad, imagine living with the broken hearted one. I lost count of how many lamps and chairs got chucked at my head (oh the bruises)!

Thank god the no dating parts over! Now I can happily say that my mother is not the only girl in my life, and believe me that's one depressing thing to say!!

I went round to Jake's to see what he was doing today and ran into Billy.

"Hey Seth." He greeted me cheerfully. "How's everything going?"

"Oh it's good, did Jake ask you about a bon-fire?" I smiled sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, he did. Figured out how you gonna tell her about the Cullen's?"

"Not yet, got a few ideas but not certain yet." I shrugged. "I'm thinking just after you've told the legends, when the fact that they're 'vegetarians' is still fresh in her mind, I'll tell her then."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled then spinning around he faced up the stairs. "Jake! Seth's here." Then turned back to me. "Cant believe he didn't hear us! HE'S GOING DEAF!!" I chuckled as Jake bounded down the stairs.

"No I'm not, I'm going lazy." He corrected. "Yeah Seth?"

"Nothing really, I was wondering if you where going to see Nessie?" I shrugged.

"I'm meeting her in Port Angelus, if you want I could ask her to bring Kat?" he shrugged.

A wide grin spread across my face and I nodded straight away. He chuckled picking up the phone and without looking dialed Nessie.

"Hey Ness, can you bring Kat with you, it's just that, Seth's to scared of your Dad to come around himself?"

"Hey!" I interrupted waving my arms at him, "right here!"

"Well it's true Seth." He smiled.

"No, he just worries me occasionally." I shrugged in defeat.

"'Kay thanks I'll see you in an hour." He finished. Then hung up and pointed threateningly at me. "I'm driving." He muttered grabbing his keys of the bench top and walking out the front door.

I ran after him. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" I yelled, stung.

"No your not, if we where human and breakable, I would like you to drive me everywhere." He chuckled climbing in.

"Hey I just drive safely because my imprint is human and liable to get hurt." I pointed out.

"I feel your pain." He chuckled reversing down the drive and onto the road.

I looked out the window; did he really see it as a pain to have a human who I loved?

"It's not a pain." I said stiffly, clenching my fist. This really shouldn't bother me this much.

"I no its not. I'm joking." He said seriously, concentrating unusually hard on the road.

I didn't answer instead watching the trees flash by and settling myself, Jake was out to irritate me today. As if I wasn't stressed already! We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, just in our own thoughts.

3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- day out

Seth's POV

When we pulled I instantly recognized Nessie's car besides ours and sat on the bonnet was my most important lady (today dressed in camo three quarters and a black long sleeve top with the sleeves pulled back to her elbow.) and Jakes less important lady. I jogged over to her and picked her up before she had even said hello, spinning her around.

"Ah! Seth! Put me down." She laughed clinging onto my hands around her waist. Before playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Hello, how are you?" I smiled putting her down and leaning towards her until are noses where touching and I could see straight into her eyes.

She smiled and placed one hand on my cheek. "Good. You?"

"Better now." I shrugged. _God that sounds corny. _When we looked up Jake and Ness had gone just exiting the car park. "So what d'ya wanna do today?"

"Don't mind really." She answered taking my hand in hers.

We ended up going towards the park and sitting around for the whole day, enjoying the sunlight, which trapped the Cullen's in there house. I starred at Kat's hair, the way it glistened amazed me, gold in some lights brown in others but always with the under laying of copper. I wanted to touch it but was scared that I would take that beauty away. I looked around us briefly, we where sat on an embankment overlooking the field in which people where playing a game of cricket, they starred at us, though I couldn't blame them, okay technically I'm fifteen, technically, as in I'm not aging, but I look about 23 so sat next to Kat we looked odd, a fifteen year old dating a…a me. It sickens even me, but I'm fifteen so this is alright, right? It was getting late now; it amazed me how fast time went when I was around her. We headed back to the car and waited for the others to arrive. The breeze had picked up now so that Kat was cold; I wrapped my arms around her amazed that even living in Forks where the sun went missing a few years back she wore summery-ish clothes.

"May I ask you why you wear this when it's freezing?" I laughed.

"Because I figured, with spending the day with you, my own personal heater, I wouldn't need to wear jeans." She explained. "When I'm at home I usually have jeans and jacket on. Of course with Alice's help."

I realized how close I was to her my lips inches from hers, her breath tickled my throat now that I thought of it." Now you two stop right there." Jacob interrupted.

"Jake." I moaned. Biting back some worse responses.

"Back to the Cullen's." He smiled clapping his hands.

"What? Why?" I said with fake fear.

"Because these two both have projects due in tomorrow."

Both Kat and Nessie groaned.

"How did you find out?" Nessie whined. In answer Jake held up his phone.

"I have contacts." He sniggered. "Come on, we'll help."

"Fine, come on Kat." Nessie moaned climbing into the car.

"See ya soon." She smiled dodging around me and jumping in next to Ness.

We drove right behind them all the way on the open strips having the occasional race; I'd learnt to trust the near six year olds driving skills in the front though I still wasn't sure I wanted Kat in the car with her.

"Seth, get over it, she's fine I can hear her laughing." Jake pointed out as we floored it.

It was true I also could hear Kat's laughter from the car we where slowly gaining on.

"Fine." I grumbled, not enjoying the races as much as normal. We where coming towards Fork's now which ended the races, as I said I do trust little Nessaroo, but? So as we slowed I breathed a sigh of relief in spite of myself. But as you may already know Forks is on a tiny bit on the small side so in no time at all we where racing again and I was sat with a knot in my stomach.

"Calm down!" Jake instructed for the fifth time in less than a minute.

"I can't help it!" I complained, he didn't slow instead speeding up another ten miles per hour. We skidded into the drive way and slowed down, if we raced Nessie, Emmett would want a race, that would not be good.

We arrived back and pulled to a stop behind them, I got out fast enough to open the door for Kat, who blushed slightly but thanked me.

"What's this project on anyway?" I asked heading into the front room.

"Science, wild dogs, which is where you can help." She explained nudging me with her shoulder.

"Me!" I yelped. "I don't know anything about wolves!"

"Seth! Next you'll be telling me you don't know anything about the human antimony!" she laughed.

"Um, Kat…" I started. "I know a small amount on the antimony of humans but not much, I HATED science. Except the dissecting part, cutting open eyes and hearts that was alright."

"Guess its back to the normal method of computers and reading then." She sighed, starting up the front stairs.

I chuckled and followed after her, stopping once she reached the main stairs, was I allowed up there?

Carlisle came around the corner and frowned ever so slightly at me. "Um, Seth why are you just standing there?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I didn't know if I'm allowed up there so…" I shrugged.

He nodded. "Yes you are just remember, super hearing." He warned. I smiled and followed Kat's heart beat. She was laying across her bed a lap top in front of her on yahoo mail.

"I thought you where doing homework." I sighed laying down next to her.

"Momentarily distracted." She shrugged, before sighing loudly and hitting her fist against her head. "Damn it." She breathed hitting her head again. "Ow." She added quietly now massaging her head.

"What?" I asked spinning the computer to face me

_OH MY GOD!!! Kitty! Why didn't you tell us? We thought you'd just got better friends or that…I don't know what else!! We just found out from the dean about…well you know what about. Um why didn't you tell us?_

I didn't look up but rubbed soothing circles onto her back

_I am so sorry about your parents and about having to move to America! God it has to suck._

Kat had her face buried in the blankets of her bed; I wondered if she was crying, I knew she never talked about her parents.

"Kat?" I asked quietly squeezing her shoulder.

"One sec." she choked.

Taking her shoulder I pulled her onto my lap so that her cheek was buried in my chest. As much as I hated seeing her like this, it felt right to help her. I noticed Alice stood in the door way.

'What happened?' she mouthed looking concerned.

I shook my head ever so slightly I would tell her later if I had to, she nodded and vanished.

I sat stroking Kats hair for a few minutes while trying to soothe her. "'you okay?" I asked eventually, pulling her away to look at her face. There where tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes still looked damp but other than that she was fine. She gave me a week smile and nodded. I smiled and laid my lips on her fore head for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna have to reply aren't I?" she asked after a moment.

I nodded. "Yep you are, later though; we have a project to finish."

She nodded. "Yep we have." She agreed.

There was a light tap on the door and we turned to see Jacob stood in the doorway, trying not to smile.

"Nessie wants to know if you have a book on… on coyote?" he asked now smiling cheekily at me.

"Um coyote's, coyote's." she muttered a crease appearing on her perfect fore head. "Yes in the wardrobe eye level." She informed with a nod.

Jake looked amused and confused for a second. "In the wardrobe?"

"If I didn't fill it with book shelves I would have to go shopping with Alice again." She shrugged.

Jake vanished for a few seconds then… "I can't see it."

"Think about this Jake." Kat sighed.

A few more seconds… "Still can't see it."

Kat sighed loudly then slid of the bed, walked into the wardrobe and came out a few seconds later holding a book on coyotes.

"I was looking at eye level." Jake muttered.

"Well your eye level is nearly two foot different from mine." Kat pointed out.

"This is true." Jake agreed putting his elbow on top of Kats head, to prove his point. She hissed slightly but apparently knew better than to hit him as she folded her arms before ducking and sitting down next to me.

3


	17. Chapter 17

Kat Cullen

**Disclamer: this goes for the whole story.  
I do not take credit for the wonderous world of twilight only my o/c's.  
All the other charactors are thanks to the wonderous stephenie meyer.**

Chapter 17- replies and the Cullen's

Kat POV

_It's not that bad, really. The families pretty cool, but sort of odd. They like disappear at odd times._

_Sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want to talk about it, I still don't now, but there you go._

_The families pretty big seven not including me and the 'mother, father' figure._

_I swear I never realized how nice England's weather was! It is constant rain here, I swear the sun died!_

_Um got a…few friends though not really that many, the family sticks to themselves, not that I mind._

_ANYWAY enough about me how's school? How is everyone? Anything to tell me?_

I wasn't lying, I had a few friends outside the family, Jacob and Seth, and everyone seemed to disappear at odd times, during the middle of the night, no-one was at home other than Nessie, like they 'went out to the shops' together, I knew full well that the shops had closed.

I closed the computer lid considering how rude it would look if I changed my email address? I was in the living room on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper who where yet again on the Xbox. Edward stood in the door way a smile playing ever so slightly on his lips, like some sort of private joke was humoring him. Alice was out shopping with Bella, much to her annoyance and Rosalie was, actually I'm not sure where Rosalie is? See? They disappear.

___

I logged back onto the computer later that night to see if anyone had emailed me back.

_OH MY GOD! There's a boy! It's so obvious, don't deny it! I want photos, where you've been? And how far! Gossip, give me gossip! Is he cute?_ –Yes- _is he sweet? Is he an animal?_ –You have no idea the meanings of your words Sharn, no idea- _oh I bet he's cute, why can't I ever get nice guys?!? Oh well it's up to me to decide whether he deserves you! PHOTOS!!_

Was it that obvious? No it was the fact I'd known Sharn for half my life she knew me well, maybe to well. How the hell am I supposed to answer that? _Yes he is the sweetest, most gorgeous guy I have ever met! I want to spend the rest of my life with him! _That is my honest answer, though I don't think it's appropriate. I swear someone's laughing down stairs… sounds like an unfamiliar laugh…its Edward. (I swear the laughter stop as soon as I thought that).

Seth came round at five taking me to some bon-fire where the legends of his tribe where told, where they actually classed as legends? He seemed on edge again as he picked me up, so did everyone in the household, _was I missing out on something? _Alice didn't want me to go in the slightest, clinging onto me for five minutes straight and nearly picking me up to take me back to my room. Seth didn't interfere with his usual joking face, but looked serious and unsure, it made me nervous, I looked between everyone as Seth finally led me toward the door.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked slowly as I climbed into the truck.

"I'm not sure." He said innocently. "It's probably nothing."

We drove towards the top of the cliff where a fire was already set up and burning.

We got out the car and walked towards them slowly, it was weird only knowing three people again, I just felt like the new girl all over again, I was really. As we neared Jake smiled vaguely at me before turning back to his conversation with Nessie and someone else I didn't know.

Someone jogged up to us then, tackling Seth so they both fell on a heap on the floor. I smiled and waited for them to stop there scrap to which Seth was obviously loose. Finally they got up.

"Oh Seth, I always envisioned you as a better fighter than that!" I joked rolling my eyes and clicking my tongue in disappointment. He smiled as he stood up rubbing excess grass of his arms.

"Hell no, Seth can't fight! I'm Paul by the way." He added smiling but wrinkling his nose as if he smelt something unpleasant he was trying to ignore. "Anyway why where you so late? You missed all the food." Paul teased rubbing his stomach.

"Just a small up at the Cullen's." Seth answered looking sad. Paul nodded obviously reading something in his words that I had missed. Seth placed one hand on the small of my back and led me closer to the fire. We sat down and waited everyone chatted waiting for a while until a man who I gathered to be Billy (he vaguely reminded me of Jacob) called for silence.

"We Quileute's are desendant from wolves…." He began, I leant my head against Seth's shoulder and listened, the images of which he spoke played in my mind. "…these cold ones remain, living in peace with our tribe." He finished a few eyes flicked towards me warily.

After that Seth took my hand gently and led me away, nodding and thanking Billy. We got back into the car and drove about half way home before he spoke.

"Kat I need to talk to you." Something in his voice scared me. "The legends, everything in them was real, we're here to protect our loved ones-" he smiled dryly at me. "-from vampires, the um, other vampires, the vegetarian ones, there still here, we work together well." He said quickly he was spitballing. "I've known them for about seven years; they are strictly 'vegetarian' they've never hurt a human…"

"Get to the point Seth." I interrupted.

"There the Cullen's."

**a/n- sorry for the time it took me to update, unfortunatly i'm back at school now :-P!! so i'm already working on the NCEA stuff!! it didnt help that i got blocked from the computer coz my room was a mess!!  
1- theres one of my m8s that really wants some people to read her story and tell her what they think, so if you could?!? her names kiwifruit101.  
2- is the normal thing, any reveiws appresiated yeah, um, tell me what you think, (i promise i wont go and cry, if you say its crap) yeah lol.**

**thanx again!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kat Cullen

Chapter: 18- apologize

General POV

Kat lay curled into a ball shivering slightly, her blankets having fallen on the floor, she slept uneasily, her dreams filled with vampires the stories she had heard before all looking more and more real.

Near midnight Alice crept silently into the room, taking the blankets off the floor and gently placing them on top of Kat's small figure, she was tucking it in around her when Kat's eyes opened. Alice stepped swiftly back her face serious for once.

Kat sat up slowly, flicking on the bedside light as she went, rubbing her eyes and scrunching up her face.

"I'm sorry." Alice blurted out.

"What for?" Kat muttered sleepily, patting the place on the bed next to her.

Alice moved slowly measuring each step so they appeared as deliberate as they where. As soon as she sat down Kat learnt her head on Alice's hard shoulder and sighed.

Alice stayed still, frozen into stone. "That's creepy." Kat frowned looking back into Alice's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Alice promised. "It just feels weird, no it feels normal, which I weird." She mulled, wrapping her arms around Kat's shoulders and squeezing her gently into a hug.

"What did you expect?" Kat asked nervously.

"I don't know, I expected the same amount of your future that I can see, that it would change, but it's the same as ever blurry and near invisible." Alice explained.

Kat pushed off her shoulder and frowned warily at Alice. "What are you talking about?" she squeaked. Seth hadn't told her about there powers as he didn't want to overloud her with information.

"It's nothing." Alice said swiftly chewing her lip silently cursing the fact that Edward had gone hunting and hadn't been there to shut her up. _Damn you Edward._ She cursed inwardly.

They sat like that for at least 10minutes, before Kat suddenly shifted and Alice smiled swiftly as she followed after Kat.

They walked silently down the hall and stairs.

Esme cleaned the kitchen, scrubbing the immaculate work bench, as close to tears as she could get. _Kat doesn't love us. _She thought in a sigh.

"Esme?" Kat whispered from the door way, Esme had obviously known she was there but hadn't expected her to acknowledge her presence; she turned slowly around to face her.

"Yes Kat?" Esme asked nervously.

"I'm sorry." Kat admitted chewing her lower lip and looking down at the ground.

"Oh honey!" Esme smiled walking over to Kat swiftly and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Kat muttered repeatedly evidently near tears.

"It's fine love." Esme soothed stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"No it's not!" Kat squealed. "I was a complete…" she stopped herself. "I was horrible." She corrected.

"You where scared. We should have expected that, we're not all like Bella." Esme continued, rocking slowly side to side.

Carlisle stood in the doorway smiling at Esme, Alice's arm linked through his. As soon as Esme finished her hug he placed a hand on Kat's shoulder until she turned around and quickly ducked in for a hug from him as well.

"Well as nice as it is to have you talking to us again Kat, I think you should go to bed." Carlisle smiled.

"But I have questions." Kat muttered but then yawned.

"You'll still have questions in the morning." He continued.

"I suppose." She shrugged slouching back towards her room and falling asleep practically before she hit the pillow.

2


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Spiraling

Jasper's POV

Three weeks had passed since Kat found out about our little secret and everything had settled back to normal, school, food (though we didn't have to pretend to eat it anymore- huge upside.) and hunting, we didn't have to make up stories to what we where doing anymore either.

So anyway, everyone had gone hunting and Nessie had gone to see Quil and Embry in La Push, leaving Kat and I, at home. Not that I minded, she wasn't high maintenance. For about 30 minutes we sat and complained about how stuck up the kids where in 'Rich Kids Cattle Drive'. Until she got hungry and went to go make herself some tea. Boy, I'm not going any closer to that kitchen the smell makes me want to _gag_.

I heard a yelp from the kitchen, at the same time an intoxicating smell reached me…

Kat's POV

I ran my hand under the tap, I'd slipped in some water and had gripped at what I was holding, which just so happened to be a tin lid. I'd paid for it now though, a painful cut running along my palm. I watched as the water ran red, but suddenly the door burst open I looked up to see Jasper walking swiftly towards me, his eyes a deep and glittering black. I froze, my heart beat increasing until it hurt. I took a ruthless step back, knowing I couldn't do anything.

His hand reached out towards me, I felt myself scream. Next think I knew I was cowering down on the kitchen floor, my injured hand clutched to my chest. I felt rather than heard him crouch down next to me. Just then I low growl erupted followed by rock hitting rock. I looked up to see Jasper on the other side of the room in a low crouch, in front of him stood to wolves both of them with there teeth bared, one with russet fur the other I recognized as Seth with his sandy fur.

I was shaking so hard that I knew there was no point in trying to stand, instead I let myself sit down on the floor where I crouched, my back against the cupboard, my knees against my chest. Without realizing it I had closed my eyes and tears ran down my cheeks.

After a minute I felt arms wrap around me, warm and muscled arms. I opened my eyes to see Seth's face inches from mine.

"Come on." he muttered picking me easily up and leading me towards the back door. I closed my eyes again still shaking. It didn't take long until we where in La Push and for the first time he was leading me into his house. "Rinse your hand." He instructed, digging in a cupboard above my head. I did as I was told and for what felt hours I felt the pain radiating from my hand. I hissed quietly and wiped the dried blood from around it. I felt Seth kiss the top of my head and take my hand, drying it quickly and gently in a towel. He wrapped it in a bandage before grabbing the phone of the hook in one hand and leading me up the stairs. I sat down on his bed and watched him as he dug through his closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Calmer now.

"I don't think you're in the best state to go back home." He muttered chucking a shirt at me.

"What do you mean?" I muttered catching the shirt.

"There's a lot of blood down your front, I don't think your family would appreciate it."

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. "Oh."

He laughed lightly. "I'll wait outside."

"Thanks."

I came out a minute later holding onto the blooded shirt. Seth took it out my hand and chucked it into the bathroom. I smiled and linked my fingers through his.

"So this is the well renowned Katrina Cullen." I voice muttered behind us.

I jumped and span around.

"Kat my sister Leah- Leah, Kat." Seth muttered.

"Is she always this pale?" Leah muttered, frowning slightly.

"Probably not." I laughed half heartedly.

"What-" she started, but she was cut of by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

There was a short break while I could here a buzzing.

"Esme don't worry, she's alright."

He took the phone from his ear. "It's for you." He smiled passing me the phone and leading me down the stairs.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Kat?! Are you okay?" Esme's voice was quick and urgent.

"Yeah I am. Is he?"

She seemed shocked by my question. "Of course he is! Do you want to come home now or wait a while?"

"I don't know-" I heard the phone be passed over on the other end of the line.

"Kat?"

"Hey Carlisle." I greeted him.

"Not to be rude but I need to talk to Seth."

"Sure, I'll pass him over." Which I did, they murmured for each a few minutes, I didn't listen, I really couldn't be bothered.

"Okay, ready to go home?" Seth asked after a minute.

"Yep." We where just leaving when the front door opened.

"Oh Seth can you help me unload the car?" a women asked not even looking up while she staggered towards the kitchen.

"Um… yeah." He muttered. He pretty much put all of the bags in his hands, I grabbed the last one.

"Thanks honey-" she cut off when she saw me. "Oh."

"Hey." I muttered, with a shy smile.

"Mum this is Kat." Seth muttered already trying to back out the room with me.

"Well I can see that." She laughed taking a step towards me. "I'm Sue."

"Pleased to meet you." I muttered aqwardly, suddenly aware of the baggy shirt which I was wearing.

"Mum there'll be other chances to meet Kat here but we've got to go." Seth muttered sensing my discomfort and leading me without another word towards his car. "Well… that was sufficiently unpleasant." He muttered as the engine roared to life.

I turned to look at him, my eyes slightly prickling as I thought about my mum. I would give anything to have an 'unpleasant' conversation with her.

"Hey, what? …..Oh." Seth spluttered as he caught sight of teardrops on my cheeks. He pulled me across the seat, without another word, just holding me against his chest.

We sat in silence until he turned into my driveway.

"How did you get Jasper away?" I asked quietly, watching his face for any reaction.

His face was mask like as he replied. "Just got him out the house." he answered quietly.

I frowned at him, even though I'm pretty sure he didn't notice. "fine." I huffed as we pulled up.

Even before we had stopped I was out of the car and a pair of _very _cold arms. I glanced up and saw Esme's tortured face watching mine. I smiled at her and hugged her back. After a few minutes she let me go, only for me to be caught in _another _set of cold arms.

"Kat I'm so sorry this is my fault, all my fault!" Alice near sobbed her arms to tight around my neck.

"Alice- human-air!" I gasped trying to push her away but to no avail

"Kat, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't see, the wolves they blind me, and you're… I'm sorry"

I looked around me, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett nearly everyone. _Was jasper okay? _I thought, looking up through one of the many windows and briefly seeing a pale face before it had gone.

It was Edward that answered. "He's fine, just…disappointed." He said with a sad smile, ruffling my hair, I nearly growled him but realized he could out growl me in his sleep, if that was possible. He chuckled slightly and lead the way back inside.

When I was inside I just had time to take in Nessie and Jake sat on the couch before Nessie lunged at me.

"Hey Ness." I muttered giving her a half hearted hug, looking up the stairs. After a moment I turned to look at Jake. "thanks." I added with a smile at him.

"Don't thank me, thank Seth, he was the one who had a panic attack during patrol and insisted that we came here." He laughed.

Seth sighed loudly. "Thanks man thanks." As Emmett and Rosalie erupted into laughter. I smiled and put my arm as far around his waist as was possible.

Jake and Seth stayed until about midnight, while Esme cooked more food than even they could handle. All the time jasper stayed locked in his room. Even with Edward trying to convince me it wasn't my fault, it was _so_ my fault, I didn't feel any better…

"come on Kat, sure it clumsy to slip in some water, and, why you gripped at the tin lid is beyond me but normal humans don't have to worry about cutting their hands." He stated.

"Normal humans don't know vampires exist let alone live with them." I back fired.

"So. Your skins easily broken." He shot back.

"That's not the point." I argued.

"What's the point of this argument?" Alice asked. "Its no-ones fault, accidents happen sometimes they just spiral out of control."

"This is true. We don't blame you Kat, and we don't blame Jasper." Esme continued, I knew Jasper heard, but still he didn't come down.

?___?

The next day we where stuck inside because of the sun. I really couldn't be bothered doing anything, especially any of Emmett suggestions (which it is true weren't directed at me) of wrestling or races, so I spent the day watching a doctor who marathon. Still there was no sign of Jazz. By three o'clock this was really bugging me, by four… lets just say I'd had enough. I ran up the stairs and slammed on his door.

"Jasper, open the door." In a voice much weaker than it was intended to be.

"no." was his muffled response.

"Jasper for god's sake!" my voice strengthened with annoyance.

"No."

"I'll kick the door down, and it'll take me a lot longer than it would you, so why don't you save us both some time and just _open it!!_" my voice turned more and more into a snarl.

"No."

"3"…still no answer.

"2"…no.

"1" he opened the door just as I said it. I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please, please, please come down?" I begged holding on as tight as I could.

"I tried to kill you so this _begs_ the question… why are you hugging me?" he asked, his voice slightly shocked.

"You're making more of a fuss than in necessary." I informed him.

"Kat, get of me." He mumbled, unlatching my arms with ease. I was having none of that and threw my elbow back at the palm of his hand, it hurt me but caused him to drop my arm so that I had time to tie my hands together again.

"I'll get off when you come downstairs." I promised in a horse whisper.

"fine." He sighed lifting me up and carrying me downstairs. "Can you get off now?" he asked.

"And you'll stay?" I asked.

"fine." He sighed again.

Only then did I release and rub my elbow gingerly.

"I take no responsibility for that." Jasper smiled, finally, while pointing from my face to my elbow then back again before slouching down into the coach.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- terror**

Alice's POV

I sat on the floor trying to convince Kat to get a fringe, at this second it was to no avail.

_My vision blurred and then I was standing in a street of Volturi merely 10 meters away was Aro and Jane surrounded by the rest of them. Marcus had hold of Kat easily in his hands. I could hear Kat whimpering out of pure, undesscised terror._

"_Kat" I whispered. Then I was surrounded by a white light, I knew what was happening Alec was stopping us and we couldn't help Kat. When my vision cleared she writhed on the ground, her eyes wide and her hands clawing at the stone floor. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her head thrashed._

"_No" Esme gasped running to her side only to be blocked by Marcus._

_Seth's howl was the worst, ripping the city apart, I saw him run forward straight towards Alec's neck only to land on his side Jane smirking happily at him._

I shook my head and pulled myself back to this time and place. My hand gripping so hard at the arm of the chair it looked like it was about to tare and staring hard at Kat.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Kat asked taking my wrist and gently stroking it.  
"Nothing, don't worry, its fine." I stuttered, I couldn't tell her what I had just seen. I had to get out of here, now, i needed to talk to someone who could help. "I'm going hunting." I said quickly standing up and heading for the door.  
"What!? You went last night." Kat said sad that i was leaving her. "Can't it wait?"  
"No. Sorry Kat, I'll be back soon." With that i left, running up the hill and saying. "Family meeting." As I ran.

i heard my family running behind me and after a second i heard another two things. One Edwards footsteps faultering as i thought about what i had seen and secondly one more set of footprints joined us not as light as ours but just as agile... Jacob.

i stopped soon after that, i just couldnt keep running, my thoughts kept returning to Kat, left alone at home, i didnt want her to be alone now, i wanted to be around her.

"what's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked coming to a halt infront of me.  
"Are you sure?" Edward interupted. i nodded slowly at him, my eyes prickling though i knew no tears would fall. Edward seemed aware that i was unwilling to speak and thankfully took over for me. "Alice saw Kat in Volturi..." he paused struggling to say this himself. "she was bitten." he finished quickly looking at me.  
"We tried to stop them but Alec stopped us... Where were you then Bella?" i caried on, mainly to myself. "he used his power and then when he took it off us she was...on the ground." i finished sadly, as Jasper took my hand.  
"We can't tell her." Nessie muttered, we all nodded in agreement.  
"what would she do if you told her?" Jacob asked and Rose hissed.  
"what do you think mongrel?" she spat. "she would freak out, i dont even want to think about what she'd do."  
"sorry, just asking." Jacob snarled Back. him and Rose normally got along alright now, but as soon as there was any tension the went like this.  
"well maybe you should try not to use that thick skull..."  
"would you two stop? Please." Esme interupted there argument. "we are trying to help Kat, we dont need you two argueing ontop of that. so _please_ stop."  
Both Rose and Jake glared at each other for a second before dropping there argument and turning to us.  
"what are we going to do about Seth?" Jake asked.  
Rose rolled her eyes and was about to interupt when Jacob carried on.  
"what i ment, is he cant lie at the best of times let alone to her."  
"he's right." Edward sighed. "can't you order him?"  
"Edward, please no. i never use that, you have no idea of the feeling when you have no say on what you want. I thought you agread it was a horrible think when Sam tried to make me kill you." Jake started shaking his head wildly.  
"i know but..." Edward started.  
"no," i interupted. "he's right Edward, even if he did command him, Seth would try and Kat would find out, and then she'd know that Jake had stopped him from telling her."  
"what do we do then?" Bella asked. "Just hope that she wont spill the beans?"  
"yes." i muttered, not liking the idea myself. "thats exactly what we do."

another vision hit me, well a lack of one, the volturi vanished.  
"there coming." i muttered. "but she's wont be here. We've got to send her away." i contemplated pacing back and forth.  
"New Zealand." Edward muttered. "if the Volturi are coming here you cant get much further away, and that's where her mum was from, and she wants to go there." he shrugged.  
"but it would take her closer to Italy than to us." Emmett said, frowning slightly.  
"practically ever where does that." Carlsile muttered. "i say we send her there. you'll go to Nessie and you Jake."Carlisle assured him as he looked like he was about to speak."and of course Seth, i dont think he'd stay, even if we wanted him to."

Carlisle stepped over to Esme wrapping her gently but firmly in his arms, you didnt need Jaspers power to feel the sadness seaping from all of us but worst of all Esme.

"We'll go get the tickets now." Carlisle muttered taking Esme's hand and leading her back down the hill.  
"Does anyone other than me want to offer to go tell Seth this?" Jake asked looking hopelessly around the rest of us.  
"I'm guessing thats a no, Jake." Nessie sighed. "i'll come with you though."  
"Cant you-" Jake started.  
"No, i'll come but you're telling him." Nessie sighed slapping him on the back.  
"Any thing else you want me to do, after taring out his heart do you want me to stamp on it a few times?" Jake groaned.  
H_e always has to tell the bad news. _i groaned in my head. "I'll tell him." i said suddenly, all eyes turned to me. "Jake always has to let the cat out the bag- pun not intended- when the news is bad, so I'll tell him." I shrugged, keeping hold of Jazz's hand I ran down the hill towards La Push.

...... he freaked out, I mean seriously _freaked _even i was scared for my life, he phased right there and then, and broke the back door when he walked outside, still shaking, Jasper didn't calm him, its a lot harder for him to use his power when he was going through the same emotions. in some ways I was glad that i couldn't hear his thoughts, tortured as i knew they would be. We stayed with him until he was composed enough to turn into his human self.  
"i'm so sorry Seth-" I started.  
"we're not going to let it happen. believe us, Seth." Jasper interupted.  
Seth shrugged and began to walk away, into his house attempting to slam the back door behind him.  
"come on." I muttered with a huge sigh, turning away from Seth's house and starting to walk at a human speed back towards our house, and Kat, i wasnt in a rush to get home.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- sorry for the slow update if anyones still actually reading yeah, exams where coming up so i was buried under a pile of books on god knows what. but now its the holidays so it shall speed up hehe _

Chapter 21

Edwards POV

we hadnt seen Seth since Alice had had her vision, today was the day that the four of them where set to leave so today was the first time since then that even Kat had seen him. we sat in the living room downstairs all saying our goodbyes when Jake and Seth pulled up. for once Seths thoughts where the first to reach me, he was literally screaming inside his head, but when i picked up on what his jumble of anguished yells where about i couldnt blame him. he had picked up on something that we hadn't.

_if Alice can see Kats future than its not linked with mine._

I felt the small amount of colour left in my face drain away. sympothy rolling through me. Jasper turned to look at me, confused by my suddening deepening in worry. i shook my head murmering the word 'later' to him. but Seths thought triggered an explosion of realization in my head. Alice had _seen_ Seth in her vision, with all the terror of trying to save Kat we hadn't noticed this, to actually see or even hear one of them was unheard of...

Kats POV

my mum always used to say i was extremly paranoid, i always thought something was going on, usually i was...well wrong, but this time i was near sure that i was right. everyone seemed tense, and like they where walking on egg shells around me, i hated it and now sat in the car on the way to the airport i was still adiment that i wasnt going insane.

Seth hadnt said a word since he got in the car and it was creeping me out, it had been about a week since i last saw him and Nessie had said he'd looked pretty down when he saw him breifly, but I'd been bogged down with homework and he'd been at work, but still i missed him. we'd said most of our goodbyes it was just left for me and Nessie to say farewell to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was driving just me, which annoyed me, i hadnt seen Seth in a _week_ and he chose to go in the other car! but i couldnt be angry with Esme about that, even if i wanted to.

as we pulled up just behind Carlisle's car i sighed, maybe Seth was angry at me... thats why he'd only said one word before we'd left.  
"oh, by the way." Esme smiled with a laugh as we just sat in the car, neither of us bothering to move. "who won the dispute on clothes?"  
I laughed at her refurel to mine and Alice's fude on what was more important. she seemed to think that a cocktail dress and three _extra_ pairs of bikinis was more important than my _precius_ laptop. "me." i smiled leaning into the back and pattting my computer which was rested on top of all my other clothes.  
"Why do you need that anyway?" she laughed, opening her door.  
"I email Sharn." i shrugged climbing out as well carrying our conversation.  
"and you couldn't do that from a public computer?"  
i gasped in fake horror. "how could you think such a thing!" then laughed "I'm half way through a level on a game... I'm determind."  
"you're such a computer nerd Kat." Jacob laughed, throwing a piece of sandwich at me.  
"and you're such a pig Jakey." i laughed, sticking my tounge at him.  
"oink, oink." he chuckled  
Seths arms where around my waist then, holding me to him, the speed that he had got there made me jump and i found myself staring open mouthed into his face. he smiled at me but there was pain hidden within his eyes. i frowned at him silently asking him for the answer to an unspoken question.

I still didnt like it but what could i do? as we stepped into the airport i sighed. _Here we go again into the unknown._ i didnt understand why i had to leave again, i'd much rather stay here, even with the lack of vitamine d, i was sure that i was bound to suffer.  
By 1pm we where on the flight to L.A. and i was sat in the window seat next to Seth. Nessie and Jake where sat on the other side of the plane muttering quietly to each other. as we took of i twisted in my seat to face him. his eyes where closed but he sighed quietly.  
"whats wrong?" he asked.  
"i'm not the one who hasnt been in contact all week." his eyes opened slowly and then almost reluctantly he turned to face me.  
he shrugged slowly, "thought you where angry at me." he tried lamly.  
"yeah... i phone people who i'm angry at every night." i complained sloaching back in my seat but still watching him.  
"i didnt know." he continued going to take my hand, his eyes so sad looking into mine and i felt my anger melt away...maybe i was paranoid.  
I leaned over to give him a hug, slightly hindered by the armrest between us.

As i slpet in i dreamed of meeting my grandparents, I'd nether met them you see and they still lived in New Zealand. I dreamt they actually wanted me, that they wanted to take me away from my new...family. You see my grandparents disowned my mum when she was 18, she never told me why, aparently it was complicated. So in some ways i wanted to know what she had done so wrong. In someways i wanted them to say they loved and cared about me, to offer me a place in there home, but could i really leave Seth and Nessie.

Soon we where back in the terminal waiting for our flight to Christchurch, New Zealand i'd gone over to get a drink with Jacob, as i looked back i saw Nessie sat next to Seth her hand on his knee, she muttered quietly and sadly to him as if comforting him. i frowned still watching them, as i looked Seth glanced up catching my eye, that moment seemed to stretch endlessly and finally the smile i love lit his face, i didint move until Jacob tapped my shoulder that is. i snapped back to face him making a slight 'huh?' sound. He smiled handing me a cup of tea and a coffee for Seth. "oh thanks." i smiled, following him back to the others.  
As we rejoined them i was happy to see that Seths mood had greatly improved, maybe this wasnt a too bad idea this holiday with Seth thing.

Again we borded the flight and where soon on our way, i must at bit i was slightly, _slightly_ exicited now. all of us where having a compertition of who could get the furthest in 'who wants to be a millionare?' (which was in the headrests of the seat infront of us) by the end of the flight, i was placing my bets on Nessie as she seemed to have the best general knowledge.  
by the equivelent of 1am i realized i couldnt give a damn who won and that i was going to sleep, i curled up slightly in the seat muttered a goodnight to Seth and the others before closing my eyes and listening to Paramore.

i was akowen by a flight attendent asking me if i wanted a drink, _god_ i wanted to slap her, no i didnt want a bloody drink i was _freakimg _asleep.  
i raised by eyebrows in disbeleif at the lady infront of me. "no, im fine." i mutterd turning to face the window, i heard Seth snigger as the lady walked away.  
"your not in a very friendly mood are you?" he laughed.  
i shrugged facing him. "i was asleep."  
he smiled "yep you where for about 15 hours actually."  
_"could you please fasten your seatbelts we are now desending." _said a speaker from around the cabin  
"woah." i muttered rubbing my eyes. "i dont think i've ever slept _quiet_ that long before."  
Seth laughed and took my hand gently in his rubbing soft circules into the palm.

A/N- thank you so much for reading up to this point. any reveiws taken. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Christchurch.

Nessies POV  
The flight had gone rather quickly all things considered and with every second we became further and further away from our troubles. I looked over the cabin and saw Seth watching Kat sleep a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyes were still deeply pained, I frowned, _did that boy ever climb out of his ditch? _I stood up and made my way over to him until i was croached by his side.  
"Seth." he turned to look at me. "we don't know how but you where in the vision to, she isn't leaving you.-" he nodded slowly. "- pull yourself out of this rut, she loves you and shes worried about you not being happy."  
Kat muttered quietly in her sleep and curled her legs up on to the seat with her. i smiled and swiftly walked back over to Jake incase she woke up.

#__#

Jacob pulled me down on to his lap, bringing his lips to mine i could feel the smile on them and i felt an answering smile lighing my face.  
"PDA!" seth whispered from the other side of the cabin. I laughed and sent him an image of me slapping him, he chortled. "in your dreams Ness, you couldnt reach that high. and people are staring" he laughed.  
Pulling myself away from Jacob i looked around slightly, he was telling the truth, we where attracting a few unwanted eyes, i blushed deeply, a trate i had inherited from Mum, and took my seat next to Jacob.

I watched as the flight attendant woke Seth and Kat up to ask if they wanted a drink, I'd never noticed how scarey Kat could actually look when she was pissed off at someone. "no, I'm fine." she said in a way that may have sent me running, which was pretty much what the flight attendant did. I grinned slightly and did my seatbelt up as we began to desend. Jacob held my hand loosly and stroked gentle circles onto the back.

Seth's POV  
I guess I'm just one of those people that dwell a lot on events that have already past, the thing is I've never been this type of person before, i never cared enough, i was one of those people which just let everything slide, i mean take that time Bella broke my shoulder when she was trying to attack jake, didnt care in the slightest, still dont about most things, but anything that involves Kat in the slightest is a sensative area.  
i watched her now as she chewed her lip, she knew something was wrong and she hated the fact that none of us where telling her, i felt bad especially as i _could_ tell her, Jacob didnt do that whole order thing so if i wanted to i could, unfortunatly this ment if she_ asked_ i might let it slip, I'd regret it instantly but I wouldn't be able to help it. DAMN IT!!!  
A taxi waited for us outside to take us to a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town, it was six am and i was surprised when the lady came out to greet us, though she did look half asleep as she did so. she chatted away to Nessie as the three of us where left to unload the car. Jake and I took only one bag at a time so as not to appear freaky but when i came back towards the door i saw Kat tugging at her bag tying to get it out of the boot, i smilied and easily pulled it out of the car for her.  
"thanks." she mutterd sarcasticly, "real confidense booster."  
"Hey, remember, I'm a freak." i smiled with a laugh, taking her hand and leading her inside.

Me and Kat had already sat down infront of the TV and choose a movie when Jacob, Nessie and the owner came down the stairs into the living room.  
"So when do you want breakfast?" She asked happily.  
"about eight pm." Kat whispered into my chest where she was lying. i smiled and kissed her forehead. everytime i touched her i tried to forget what Alice had seen, to forget what we where trying to prevent, a saying rolled around my mind with every quiet moment, _when you know something bad is going to happen, does trying to prevent it really help? or does the thing happen because you tried to prevent it? _what if we where doing the wrong thing and that if we did nothing Kat would be safe but this was messing it up? .... and i think my head is spinning that was a bit to much work....  
I'd try to convince Jacob again tonight to order me though last time he had poing blank refused.....

DAMN HIM! Okay this is what happened....

"hey Jake can you...?"  
"no."  
"you dont even know what i was going to say!" i complained  
"you where going to ask if I would order you not to tell Kat." He shrugged changing the channel, Nessie sighed and curled into his side. Kat was in the shower upstairs so we had a few minutes left alone.  
"actually I was gonna ask if you could pass the chips but now that you...?"  
"no." he snapped. "on both parts." he added popping another chip into his mouth.  
I groaned. "why?!"  
"because I'm eating them." he muttered.  
"JAKE!" i yelled, then i breathed slowly a few times. "please? I dont want to rewin this, i dont want to be the one that lets it slip then have both of you, the pack and the Cullens on my back."  
"Seth I'm not going to order you because you know her best and you know if she can handle knowing and I **know** she'd rather hear it from you than any of us."

* * *

**A/N- **well any reveiws are loved and i do not doubt that im gonna loose a few of you readers soon as its about to get a lil bit crazy..... :(


	23. Chapter 23

**Seth POV**

We weren t staying in Christchurch long, while the weather was good it got better the further North you went (a concept that just screwed with my mind) so we where planning on staying in Golden Bay for a bit then going further up north to the North Island, to Bay of Plenty. Travel had always board me, that was why i was thinking about our tour of NZ, it was in an attempt to bore me to sleep, but the thought that i would be spending that time with my beautiful Kat, my Kat didnt settle me to sleep, because every time i thought about her, especially in this dark room she transformed into my minds eye, her eyes turned red her face changed, to paler and for the scar above her lip that most would be ablivious to this vanished also. I sat bolt uprite digging my fingers deep into my eyes in an attempt to destroy these images, Jake lay sound asleep stretched across the bed opposite me snoring slightly. I kicked my feat off the bed and silently creaped towards Kat and Nessies room only my sight would make me feel at ease to know she was safe.

After checking on Kat i walked back to my bed and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. By morning I had woken about four times with nightmares, so i was the last up, when I awoke properly I reaized there was a weight sat on the end of my bed, I lifted my head slightly and looked towards my feat. There purched on the end of my bed a wide smile spread across her beautiful features was Katrina.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." She smiled.

"Good morning." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well Janet has gone back to her house and you missed out on breakfast but I'll make you something if your down in ,"- She whispered looking dramatically at her watch. "One minute."  
Before jumping of my bed and pelting down the stairs.  
I smiled for a few seconds and changed into some jeans and a baggy white top. This all took me less the 20 seconds and then i was down the stairs.  
I clapped my hands together and licked my lips.

"So" I laughed at Kats bewildered expression. "Whats for breakfast?"

She sighed and laughed dragging me to the kitchen. "Um... PANCAKES?!" She squeled holding a whisk like a mad women intrusted with a gun.

After a moment of terror i laughed and agreed.  
I was surprised as she made them that she only chucked one handful of flour in my face. While my eyes where still closed i felt and heard her jump up to my face and before i had even secured her there her lips where on mine. I smiled and held her closer to me.

"You'll eat all of these right?" She asked after a second

"Unless you want any yeah."

"Not a breakfast person." She smiled

"You should eat breakfast you know?" I told her with a chuckle.

"You sound like my mother." She smiled falsly. "And i never listened to her when she said that."

She sat opposite me, daydreaming, as i ate my food, neither of us talked instead we sat in a comftorble silence, she hummed quietly to her self i recognized the tune as one i had heard her listen to through her ipod on the way over here, a Paramore song called, 'The Only Exeption'. I smiled slightly and finished my meal.  
While she hadnt been directly looking at me she noticed when i was finished, stood up took my plate and begane washing up, i did offer to help but she smiled and shook her head.  
"No its fine, Jacob wanted to talk to you when you'd eaten, he said you wouldnt concentrate until after breakfast." She smiled.

I sighed and made my way to the living room where Jacob was sat. i didnt know whether i'd listen anyway, wasnt in a good mood with him.

"Hey Seth you dont by chance know where abouts Kat's Grandma actually lives do you?" Jake asked quietly pearing over a map with Nessie at his side.

"Um, no, I dont think so, I could ask her, why?" I muttered taking the seat next to him.

"'Cause i think Edwards said something about it being down the Molesworth. That her Grandfather was one of the rangers, proberbly isnt now but was. They loved it down there or something, and i was thinking, maybe we could go to Hanmer for one night and then do the Molesworth up to Blenheim and then up to Golden bay." He explained running his finger along the twisty road that mapped out the Molesworth.

"I'm more intrested in the hotsprings than the road but...." Nessie smiled holding a brossure up to me of the 'Hanmer Hot Springs'

"We'll need a four wheel drive for the road though, but I think it'll be good." Jake smiled pushing Nessie away slightly.

"Wont the housing in Hanmer all be booked up now?" I asked doubtfully

"Theres one cabbin left at the top ten, thats why we wanted to talk to you quickly, but do you think that will be good?" Nessie smiled at me and Jake.

"Sounds good then." I shrugged.

To give the Cullens there due they had planned this out well, they had booked us a ticket here and given us money and that was literally it, they didnt want to know where we where staying each day because then they would, without meaning to tell Aro. They had a strict no contact pollisy unless it was a complete emergancy, and even then we weren't to tell them where this emergncy was happening. So they had planned well, and i was no ashemed to admitt that.

**Alice POV**

As soon as Kat and the others left my vision cleared, i could see the Volturi and they had no plans to come near us. It worried me...

**(A/N- yeah yeah i know you hate me, slow updates and then rubbish short chapters, sorry i had like a a MAJOR writers block like i ran into a wall which was as thick as a football feild. I know whats going to happen later but i couldnt think of a way to actually get there.... I've hacked my way through some of the wall now so yeah.......... Any reveiws would receive a thumbs up lol. Thanks)**


	24. Chapter 24

Kat POV

I was woken by Nessie at stupid o'clock the next day, we where going to pick up the car they had decided on and then driving away to Hanmer, which from what i could tell was Nessie's choice, she wanted to go to the hot springs. I was pulled out of my warm little cocoon and onto the cold wooden floor at 630 in the morning. I hadn't been impressed and I _may _have sworn at her a few times, before slowly getting up and shoving on some clothes and pulling my hand through my bed head _style_ hair.

I was personally proud of myself for making it down the stairs with out falling, Janet, Seth, Nessie and Jacob where already sat down there waiting for me smiling when i groaned at the amount of light that was flooding into the room. I took the seat next to Seth, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, I leant onto him and dozed until breakfast was actually served.

"So you're leaving today then are you?" Janet asked taking a seat next to us with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, going to Hanmer then doing the Molesworth up to Blenheim the next day." Nessie smiled happily.

I didn't say anything just stared at the bacon and eggs on my plate picking around them through half asleep eyes. I could feel Seth watching me and turned and smiled at him, my smile turned into a yawn halfway through however, he laughed and shook his head turning back to his food while keeping his eye on me.

Soon after that we headed outside and shoved our stuff in the back of the bright green little Jeep **(AN- photo link on my profile (Kats Jeep))**, I must say i began to get nervous when Jake bought some ropes to secure the luggage. Can you blame me, though they where for tomorrow apparently and I'd already informed them that if they broke my computer they would buy me a new one, this would probably have more of an effect if it wasn't this family in particular, they just shrugged, SHRUGGED!

"Well it was nice having you stay here." Janet smiled shaking hands with Nessie, Jake, Seth and I. "Recommend this place to people you know traveling this way." She smiled walking away.

"Come on then, everybody in." Jacob smiled running to the drivers door and laughing lightly at Seth who was trying to beat him to it.

The rest of the day was spent driving down towards Hanmer Seth switching with Jake once, with me trying to convince them for the rest of the time that i COULD drive and that they SHOULD let me have ago. This was at the time when Seth was driving so I was sat in the front with him.

"I bet if this was something like a Suzuki Swift you wouldn't be intrested." Jake laughed from behind Seth.

"Maybe..." I shrugged.

"You just wanna drive this because you have short person syndrome and therefore need a big car." He continued.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. "Harsh. Harsh but probably true." I smiled.

"You know its true, besides we're nearly there now, oh what a shame, and i was just about to say okay." He sighed.

"And I was just about to wet myself from laughing so much." I whispered back, facing the front again.

"Oh I know." He smiled.

"He has that effect on people you see Jake does." Nessie smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah making them so scared they'll shit themselves that is." Seth smiled.

"That reminds me, Edward was telling me about me scaring you the first time you met me?" Jake asked.

"You AND Emmett, if I remember correctly." I chuckled.

"But I'm such a friendly looking person." He smiled.

"Unless you do that scary mask thing." I added. "Thats actually rather intimidating. Especially for someone with 'short person syndrom'" I smiled.

He chuckled.

"And you where stood next to Emmett, with Rose on his other side, INFRONT of the door. So I had to go past two muscle men, and one glaring girl. It was scary." I laughed.

"Rose was glaring a lot that day wasn't she." Nessie muttered. "Didin't think it was a good idea to adopt you." She added slowly.

"Oh, I gathered that." I informed her with a shrug. "She still doesn't really does she?" I asked craning my neck round to her.

"I don't think its that, she's just being her, she likes you beleive me she does." She said hastily.

"Wow that's like a gold medel in the olympics." I laughed.

* * *

We soon pulled into a campsite with lots of low hanging trees over us. Jake got out to grab the key out of the reception before walking infront of the jeep towards it talking to the owner of the campsite. Seth chuckled slightly part way through there conversation.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"No wild parties or he'll kick us out and charge us for damages." Nessie laughed.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "Dammit." I whispered.

"I'll go take the sterio back to the store then." Nessie agreed.

"And I'll drive you." I smiled at her.

* * *

We had only been there 5 minutes when Nessie called "To the pools!!" Happily.  
She dug into my bag grabbing a swimming costume and towel before taking my wrist and running out the door and jumping in the back seat of the car with me. Leaning into the front when Seth and Jake dawdled over and hitting the horn.

"HURRY UP!" She snarled as they climbed into the car.

I stayed quiet and let her demand what she wanted.

"I like this Bikini, I wish Alice had got it for me." She whispered. She held up the top for the swimming costume she had grabbed for me.

"You grabbed a _yellow _bikini. _Yellow!_" I complained.

"It's yellow _and _white." She corrected.

Seth was watching us over his shoulder while Jake glanced in the mirror every few seconds, both of them smiling.

(A/N- you have no idea how long this took, I felt bad posting a chapter less than 1000 words so i just had to keep going and going. I'm sorry it's awful for that reason! O_O)


End file.
